Oriental Mews
by Chibi Haru e Natsu-chan
Summary: Meninas de diferente países, diferentes gostos, vidas diferentes, mas agora...elas são mais parecidas que nunca[péssimo resumo ¬¬, mas a fic eh boa]
1. Chapter 2

_**Em apenas um acidente...amigas se formam...**_

_-Desculpe! Te confundi! -sem graça.  
-Normal...sempre sou confundida.  
-Cara...você tem energia!  
-Qual o problema em ter uma serpente de extimação?  
-Ainda pergunta? E se esse bicho te morder?  
-Ela sabe que vai sofrer pelo resto da vida se fizer isso.  
-Poderia falar a minha íngua por favor?!  
-Desculpe...é o costume.  
-Será que sou a única normal por aqui?  
-De normal...você não tem nada u.u  
-O que quer dizer?_

_**Elas são diferentes...em vários aspectos.**_

_-Você veio de onde?  
-Da França!  
-Eca...você come lesma.  
-Não...nunca fui muito fã de escargot não.  
-E você? Com essa pele morena deve ter vindo do deserto!  
-Ah...eu sou egipcia!  
-E eu americana ¬¬  
-Australiana!!_

_**Cor, cabelo, olhos, gostos, tudo muito diferente. Mas o que guardavam. Era muito parecido**._

_-Posso te perguntar uma coisa?  
-Claro!  
-Por que seus olhos tem três cores?  
-Do mesmo jeito que o seu também tem!  
-E do mesmo jeito que os meus são verdes e parecem com olhos de cobra!  
-Será que é convivencia com a sua cobra?  
-Não pode falar nada. Os seus são gelados como o mais puro gelo!  
-Ah, mas combinam comigo.  
-Disso...não posso discordar._

_**Mesmo entre as diferenças, não existiam melhores amigas como elas.**_

_-Vocês tem dons especiais não tem? -perguntou a velhinha com um ar de mistério.  
-C-Como sabe disso?  
-Eu nunca contei para ninguém.  
-Ainda há segredos entre vocês...tem que parar com isso. - a velha estava desapontada.  
-Acontece que...não devemos confiar em todos...pois isso pode se tornar uma grande ferida...  
-Mas o tempo cura as feridas...  
-Sim, mas algumas são tão profundas que ficam gravadas como cicatrizes.  
-E o que tem?  
-As cicatrizes...também doem sabia?  
As cinco ficaram em silêncio, apenas ouvindo o som do vento._

_**Elas já sabem controla-los, e isso...acaba se tornando perigoso**._

_-Já disse para parar com isso!  
-E se eu não parar? O que vai fazer?  
-Te mando pro inferno num instante!  
-Não devemos brigar...  
-Podemos morrer caso isso aconteça...assustador não?  
-Com certeza...uma simples briga entre nós pode resultar na pior batalha!_

_**Como todos os humanos normais elas erram, mas algumas, não aprendem com os erros.**_

_-Errar a mesma coisa mais de uma vez, não é nada diferente de nunca ter aprendido a lição.  
-Lá vem você com essas lições de moral.  
-E lá vem você com essa cabeça-dura!  
-É! Eu tenho cabeça-dura sim, e me desculpe por não poder ser do seu agrado!  
-Nunca disse que precisava me agradar...apenas disse para perceber quando erra e parar de por a culpa nos outros.  
-Aceite...eu sou assim.  
-Então...aproveite e aprenda a viver sozinha, porque assim, você não vai a lugar nenhum._

_**Eles também...sabiam ser durões e fortes...sem contar...perigosos**._

_-Então a cobrinha está mal-humorada...acho que precisa de um pouco de carinho. -ele diz, sorrindo assasino.  
-Se chegar perto vai ver o que sou capaz de fazer!  
-Pirralha...você tem o dom de me tirar do sério!  
-Hum...bom saber.  
-Acho que já brinquei demais com você, piveta!  
-E eu acho que já me diverti demais.  
-Vocês e sua mania de brincar em batalha.  
-Liga não, é coisa de apaixonado!  
-MORRA!!  
-AHHHHHHH!!_

_**Ninguém pode fugir do amor. Você pode correr, mas não pode se esconder**._

_-Aquele beijo...ahh -ela cai na cama, com a cabeça nas nuvens- Nunca imaginei que ele se interessaria por mim!  
-Você se subestima...  
-Sempre fui subestimada.  
-Ok, ok, pela milésima vez. Eu não o amo! Dá pra entender?  
-Claro que dá...mas eu acho muito feio mentir.  
-PIRRALHA!! EU VOU TE QUEBRAR!!  
-Ahhhh!! É isso que eu ganho por ser sincera??  
-Essas duas só não se matam porque é capaz dele matar ela.  
-Daqui a pouco a vítima vai ser você, é melhor nem falar isso.  
-E você também né?  
-Te dou três segundos de vantagem!  
-Fui!_

_**O passado negro é revelado.**_

_-Deixa eu ver!  
-Sai pra lá! Isso não é da sua conta!  
-Sou sua amiga! Deixa vai!  
A menina fica em silêncio, e mostra suas cicatrizes rapidamente.  
-Meu...Deus...  
-E eu achando que era a única...  
-Princesa rebelde ¬¬  
-Você faria o mesmo no meu lugar tá?  
-Isso beira a loucura sabia?  
-Então é por isso que se veste assim...me desculpe...eu não sabia  
-Vocês me deixam mais forte...obrigada  
-Amiga é pra essas coisas.  
-Tai uma coisa que eu nunca imaginei...ter amigas.  
-Ué...você também é anti-social?  
-Você também seria se tivesse passado o que eu passei!  
-Mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza, nada disso vai nos separar!_

* * *

Em breve...Oriental Mews

Deixem reviews...onegai

kissus

Haru e Kyrara


	2. Aeroporto

Era o último dia de férias e uma menina de longos cabelos negros, amarrados e escondidos dentro de uma boina preta, olhos levemente amendoados, com uma pupila fina, e, perto da pupila era verde meio azulado e chegando no contorno da íris era vermelho, magra, e se vestia como um rapaz, toda de preto e com roupas masculinas, com correntes, calças e blusas largas. Ela rodeava o aeroporto a procura de alguma coisa.

**Hanako** - Aff...agora aquele cachaceiro ainda quer que eu pegue as bebidas dele!

A jovem parou no meio do caminho e observou o relógio na parede, cansada. De repente, alguém tromba com ela, fazendo com que caísse no chão.

**Voz** - Ai!

Hanako se levanta meio tonta, observando a menina a sua frente.

Ela tinha cabelos longos, chegando na cintura, vermelho vivo, levemente ondulados e rebeldes, franja comprida que contornava o rosto, pele alva, e olhos amendoados, com pupila fina, perto da pupila era amarelo, depois ia ficando laranja e depois vermelho.

**Menina** – Ah! Excuse moi! Je ne vous ai pas vu! (Ah! Me desculpe! Eu não te vi!)

Hanako a encarou sem entender uma palavra sequer do que ela havia dito.

**Menina **- Vous allez bien? (Você está bem?)

**Hanako** - Ah...eu não falo...francês?

**Menina** – Il pardonne! J'oublie qu'ici au Japon ils ne disent pas le Français! (Ah! Desculpe! Esqueço que no Japão as pessoas não falam francês!)

**Hanako** - Oo?

**Menina** - É um prazer...meu nome é Alais Sajhesse! Desculpe pela trombada.

**Hanako** - T-Tudo bem. Sou Hanako...Yukinohara Hanako.

**Voz** - CUIDADO!!

**Hanako e Alais** - Hâ?

Elas se viram e um carrinho desgovernado as atropela, fazendo as malas e elas caírem no chão.

Uma serpente negra saiu de dentro de uma bolsa, se aproximando de Alais que se levantou correndo, quase morrendo de medo.

**Alais** - COBRA!!

Hanako lançou um olhar tão assassino a cobra que ela recuou para perto da sua suposta...dona.

**Menina** - Desculpe...perdi o controle do carrinho...meu nome é Anisah Aahara! - sorri a bela morena de longos cabelos castanhos claro, cheios de mechas douradas, levemente ondulados, uma franjinha que contorna o belo rosto angelical, pele morena de sol, um corpo de dar inveja, e os olhos mais verdes que qualquer verde no mundo, serpentinos, ela usava um longo brinco de pena na orelha esquerda. Era realmente uma menina muito bonita. As duas até pensaram se ela seria modelo ou alguma coisa do gênero.

**Hanako** - Tudo bem, Anisah...não tem problema. - se levantando.

**Alais** - E-Essa cobra é sua?

**Anisah** - É sim. O nome dela é Naja.

**Hanako** - Que nome original para uma cobra ¬¬

**Anisah** - Ela não é uma Naja...é uma serpente negra, muito rara sabia?

**Hanako** - Fascinante ¬¬

**Voz 1** - We are lost! (Estamos perdidas)

**Voz 2** - If you it had listened to me, and order information people would be in a good one! (Se você tivesse me escutado e pedido informações a gente estaria numa boa!)

**Voz 1** - But it is because I hate to seem a lost one (Mas é porque eu odeio parecer uma perdida!)

**Alais** - Isso é inglês?

**Hanako** - Será que tem alguma conferencia de estrangeiros hoje? ¬¬

**Anisah** - Não podemos vir morar no Japão? ¬¬

**Hanako** - Nunca disse isso ¬¬

**Anisah** - Pelo seu tom essa frase foi notável!

**Menina 1** - With license… they can in helping them? (Com licença...podem nos ajudar?)

As três encaram as duas meninas sem entender uma palavra do que elas haviam dito.

**Menina 2** - Aff...essa sem cérebro esqueceu que aqui falam é japonês ¬¬

**Menina 1** - Ah! É mesmo!

**Menina 2** - Olá...meu nome é Nicolle Madison... – sorri uma menina de longos cabelos negros, e muito lisos, que chegavam até a cintura, tinha uma franjinha certinha e olhos de um azul gelo incrível, pele alva e um corpo certinho, sem exageros.

**Menina 1** - E eu sou Anne Hendrick...podem nos ajudar? – ela também sorri. Tinha cabelos curtos, não chegando nem nos ombros, loiros, rebeldes e bagunçados, mas olhos de um azul tão azul quanto uma safira, eram magníficos, era baixinha e magrinha, devia ser bem nova, pele alva e um sorriso contagiante.

**Hanako** - O que querem?

**Nicolle** - Sabem aonde fica a república...Yuki no Hana?

**Anisah** - Eu sei! É a república em que vou morar!

**Alais** - Sério? Eu também vou!

**Anne** - E nós também! Wonderful!

**Nicolle** - É sugoi...o.o

**Anne** - Aé...

**Hanako** - Ótimo...já que as madames já se arranjaram eu vou indo. Até mais.

**Anisah** - Até mais Hanako!

**Hanako** - Até! - acenando de longe.

Alais correu na direção da morena, pulando em cima dela.

**Alais** - Até mais!

Hanako a fuzilou com os olhos, mas deu um meio sorriso enquanto a menina saia de cima dela, e corria de volta ao grupinho.

**Anne** - Mal chegou e já vai dando em cima dos meninos?!

**Nicolle** - É menina o.o

**Anne** - Aé?? O.O

**Nicolle** - Sim u.u

**Anne** - Que mico! - sem graça

**Anisah** - Ao menos ela não escutou hehe.

Alais chegou toda contente, seus olhos, mais pareciam chamas vivas do que outra coisa.

**Anisah** - O que é...

Mas ela não termina a frase. O táxi que havia chamado explodira de uma vez, mandando as quatro longe.

**Anisah** - Maravilha! Só faltava essa!

**Anne** - Sabe...adoro entender o que as pessoas falam!

**Alais** - Olhem!

Parados na frente delas, haviam três ciniclons, sem contar o grande predador urso.

O primeiro tinha cabelos curtos, lisos e rebeldes, negros como a noite, olhos de um rubi profundo, pele pálida, alto, e tinha um semblante gélido.

O segundo tinha cabelos levemente compridos na frente e atrás, um longo rabo de cavalo fino, cabelos bem escuros, mas com leves reflexos azul mais claro, usava uma máscara tampando o nariz e a boca, o olho esquerdo tinha uma cicatriz o atravessando, e a íris tinha cor de ônix, mas o olho direito era azul fluorescente, bastante vivido e chamativo.

E o terceiro, tinha cabelos lisos e compridos, castanho escuro, olhos amendoados e cor de chocolate, tinha, como os outros dois, uma argolhinha prata na orelha esquerda.

As meninas o observaram surpresas.

**Rapaz** - Hum...pobres menininhas...mal chegaram e já irão morrer!

**Anisah** - Ficou maluco é?? Quem é você pra nos dizer isso??

**Rapaz** - Ora pirralha, sou aquele que vai dar um fim na sua vida!

**Alais** - Que cara chato ¬¬

**Voz**: Ribbon Zakuro Spear!!

Por um triz, os três ciniclons escapam do ataque da mew lobo.

As super gatinhas aparecem, na frente das meninas que observavam aquilo sem entender.

**Anisah**: O-O que?

**Anne**: O que é isso?

**Ichigo**: Vocês estão bem??

As quatro concordam com a cabeça.

Com o barulho, Hanako correu até o local, e ao ver o que acontecia...seus olhos perderam a pupila e ela ficou em um estado de transe, mas não foi a única. Uma a uma, as outras quatro entraram juntamente em transe com ela, mas nenhuma das mews parecia ter reparado.

**Rapaz**: Ora, ora...as nojentas voltaram. –rindo.

**Minto**: Calado Sun!

**Sun**: Sempre nervosa não é Minto?

**Rapaz 2**: Deixe elas Sun, vão morrer logo, logo.

**Sun**: Tem razão Rui... – o belo moreno de olhos cor de chocolate sorri, convencido, enquanto o companheiro apenas revira os olhos. Aquele ar arrogante realmente o irritava.

**Rapaz 3: **Vamos acabar logo com isso! –pegando duas kodachis.

**Rui**: Sempre apressado Shiro.- ele encara o moreno de olhos cor de rubi.

**Shiro**: Calado! Predadores! Apareçam!

Dois grandes predadores, aparecem, como se tivessem surgido do chão, assustando as mews.

O primeiro, era uma grande serpente, mas era vermelho vivo, com várias presas. E o outro parecia um lagarto misturado com alguma outra coisa estranha. Ele tinha garras enormes e dentes afiados.

**Retatsu**: Ribbon Retatsu Rush!

O ataque não surtiu efeito algum na pele da serpente, pelo contrário, serviu apenas para deixá-la nervosa, fazendo com que se arrastasse rapidamente pronta para atacar.

E então aconteceu...as cinco murmuraram...

**Hanako**: Dr-Dragão...

**Alais**: Fênix...

**Anisah**: Serpente...

**Anne**: T-Tartaruga...

**Nicolle**: T-Tigre...

Elas abrem os olhos rapidamente e acordam do transe, enquanto cinco luzes diferentes as envolviam.

**Ichigo**: O que é isso??

**Hanako**: Hanako! Metamorfose!

A morena estava parada em pé, quieta, os olhos fechados. Eis que aparece um longo dragão, a rondando. De repente, ele some e suas escamas ficam rodando em volta de Hanako como uma espiral. A menina abre os olhos e as escamas se agitam, fazendo o corpo dela brilhar. Uma pequena blusa, prateada e justa, envolve o tronco dela, era um pouco curta e deixava um pedaço da barriga a mostra.

Ela sorri se encolhendo, enquanto grandes asas aparecem nas suas costas, eram alvas e belas, mas perigosas.

Um pequeno short aparece, também prateado, não chegando nem na metade da coxa. Meias longas até os joelhos, brancas também aparecem, juntamente com seus coturnos negros com correntinhas e pequenos pingentes de dragões. Ela rodopia, seu cabelo ganha reflexos prateados, seus caninos ficam afiados, mas seus olhos não mudam, já eram de dragão, só ficaram mais chamativos e perigosos. Ela volta a ficar parada, cruzando os braços e sorrindo de canto.

**Hanako**: O-O que é isso?????? –assustada com as roupas que usava – Meninas! O que...? –mas ela não termina a pergunta, as outras também se transformavam.

**Alais**: Alais! Metamorfose!

A ruiva estava correndo por uma planície de chamas, um enorme pássaro a acompanhava. De repente, ele pega fogo e ela para de correr, olhando para trás, enquanto as chamas a envolviam.

O corpo dela começa a pegar fogo, ao mesmo tempo que sua roupa aparecia. Uma saia vermelha como as chamas, acompanhada de uma legue também vermelha, uma blusa de ombros caídos, costas nuas.

Nos pés, coturnos, que tinham correntinhas douradas, três em cada pé, com pequenos pingentes de fênix.

Ela salta e dá uma cambalhota no ar, fazendo belíssimas asas cor de fogo aparecerem nas suas costas.

Ao cair no chão, ela se apoia com as mãos, mostrando as belas luvas alaranjadas e sem dedos que usava, ela levanta a cabeça, sorrindo perigosa, os olhos mais pareciam chamas dançantes que outra coisa. Alias se levanta, com as mãos na cintura e sorri.

**Alais**: O que??? Como assim??

**Pensamento Alais**: Será que...? Hum...até que não demorou tanto.

Hanako a observava incrédula. O que, diabos, estava acontecendo afinal?

**Anisah**: Anisah! Metamorfose!

Anisah estava assentada, brincando com a areia do chão, tranqüila, de olhos fechados com um sorriso estampado no rosto. Do nada, uma enorme serpente negra aparece, a encarando mortalmente. Anisah para e encara a serpente, sorrindo.

Os grãos de areia se levantam, a envolvendo por completo e sua roupa vai aparecendo.

Um top de uma alça só, que só tampava os seios, mas que era maior do lado esquerdo, descendo pela barriga dela, até chegar na cintura, aonde se juntava a um pequeno short, negro como o top. Era bem curto.

Usava meias negras até os joelhos e como todas as outras, coturnos com correntinhas e pingentes de serpentes. Nas mãos, usava luvas sem dedos, de couro.

Ela rodopiou juntamente com a areia, e seu cabelo foi se tingindo de negro. Ela abriu os olhos e a areia se afastou. Anisah deu um meio sorriso, colocando a língua pra fora, que antes normal, agora, bifurcada como a de uma cobra. Seus belos olhos verdes, mais serpentinos que nunca, mas com o mesmo tom de verde.

**Anisah**: Agora eu sei porque sempre gostei de cobras. –se observando, contente.

**Anne**: Anne! Metamorfose!

Anne estava boiando no mar, tranqüila, até que uma enorme tartaruga apareceu por debaixo dela, a levantando em seu casco.

Sorrindo, a menina pulou na água, sendo acompanhada pela tartaruga.

Do nada, um redemoinho a pegou a envolvendo numa espiral. Seus cabelos loiros ganharam uma tonalidade azul marinho e os olhos continuaram azuis vivos. Ela rodopiava, brincando com a água, se divertindo, enquanto suas roupas iam aparecendo.

Uma baby look verde e bem soltinha, mas justa nos seios, uma bermuda também soltinha, também verde, meias até os joelhos e, adivinhem? Coturnos, com correntinhas pratas e com pequenos pingentes de tartarugas.

Ela levanta a cabeça pra fora da água, sorrindo.

**Anne**: Uau!! Uau!! UAU!! –correndo em círculos, observando sua roupa.

**Hanako**: Ao menos alguém aqui gostou -.-'

**Nicolle**: Nicolle! Metamorfose!

Nicolle andava sozinha pelas montanhas cobertas de neve, no meio da floresta. E então, aparece um belo tigre que a encarava com aqueles profundos olhos azuis gelo...olhos igualzinhos aos dela.

O grande felino sorri, se aproximando da menina, roçando o pelo nas suas pernas, ronronando, feliz, como se tivesse achado seu par ideal.

Devagar, ele começa a correr envolta dela, enquanto o ar frio a envolvia por completo.

Um vestido azul gelo claro aparece, era bem soltinho, de alcinhas. Ela se observa, como se estivesse estranhando tudo e suas orelhas peludas de tigre aparecem, juntamente com sua longa cauda.

Seus caninos ficam afiados, e seus cabelos brancos, como o mais puro branco existente. Uma faixa, de um azul mais escuro, aparece, amarrando sua cintura, enquanto o short bem curtinho aparecia por debaixo do vestido.

Meias compridas até os joelhos, azul gelo, e coturnos com correntinhas e com pingentes de pequenos tigres.

**Nicolle**: Nya? –ela olha para si mesma – Ok...eu estou sonhando.

**Anisah**: Na verdade não. –sorrindo.

Nicolle a encara, os olhos arregalados.

**Anisah**: Que foi? Oo

**Nicolle**: Que roupa é essa??

**Anisah**: Bem...a minha –corando de leve.

**Hanako**: Eu sou a única por aqui que acha que isso é uma loucura total??? –assustada com a calma das outras.

**Anne**: Ah eu gostei! –sorrindo, toda feliz.

**Alais**: Bem...eu já esperava por isso.

As quatro a encaram. A única que parecia assustada com aquilo tudo mesmo, era Hanako. Não conseguia entender nada.

**Rui**: O que é isso?? Como fizeram isso???

Ele não era o único surpreso com a transformações das meninas. As cinco mews e os outros dois ciniclons as observavam incrédulas.

Sun observava Anisah quase babando. Caramba! Ele nunca havia visto alguém tão linda daquele jeito!

**Sun**: Caramba! Que gata! –aponta Anisah

**Anisah**: Como é que é?? OO

As outras olhavam do ciniclon para Anisah, de Anisah para o ciniclon como se tivessem ouvido coisas.

**Rui**: Começou –cansado.

**Shiro**: Nada anormal ¬¬

Os predadores, se aproveitando da distração das mews, atacaram, mandando-as longe. O ataque foi tão forte que Zakuro, Ichigo e Retatsu voltaram ao normal.

**Zakuro**: Esses predadores estão mais fortes que o normal –tentando se levantar.

**Minto**: Temos que acabar com eles.

**Alais**: Perai, tia! Deixa que a gente faz isso. – entrando na frente de Minto.

**Minto**: T-Tia??? –uma veia pulsava na testa da mew águia.

**Anne**: Isso ai Alais! –pulando, se juntando a amiga.

**Anisah**: Será que é uma boa idéia? –coçando a cabeça.

**Nicolle**: Elas vão se sair bem, não se preocupe u.u

Sun não parava de observar a serpente, e isso estava irritando-a profundamente.

**Anisah**: Perdeu alguma coisa?

O ciniclon negou com a cabeça, ainda a observando.

**Nicolle**: Parece que você ganhou um pretendente sério –rindo.

**Anisah**: Mais uma brincadeira assim e juro que te enveneno!

**Nicolle**: Não tá mais aqui quem falou!

**Hanako**: Como assim "te enveneno"?

**Anisah**: Serpentes possuem veneno oras. Eu também tenho, quer ver?

**Hanako**: Não obrigada.

**Rui**: Ok pirralha, quero ver o que sabe fazer!

Alais apenas sorriu.

**Alais**: Báculo!

Um grande báculo vermelho sangue apareceu nas mãos da ruiva. Era meio retorcido, mas era lindo. No "topo" havia chamas moldadas, e no meio, uma pedra de rubi. Havia também um circulo que envolvia as chamas, e na ponta dele, havia um pequeno pentagrama.

**Alais**: Vamos ver se o seu predador gosta de fogo!

Ela correu até a serpente vermelha e sacudiu o báculo. Uma enorme bola de fogo acertou a cobra que se contorceu toda antes de apenas virar cinzas.

A ruiva sopra a ponta do báculo, sorrindo.

**Rui**: N-Nani?? –assustado.

**Anne**: Minha vez! Báculo!

Um báculo verde bem escuro apareceu nas mãos da menina. Era grande, mas não retorcido. Na ponta havia ondas moldadas e no meio, uma pedra de safira. E como o báculo de Alais, também havia o circulo e o pentagrama.

**Anne**: Vamos botar pra quebrar!

A pequena sacudiu o báculo e uma onde gigante levou o lagarto longe. Foi tão forte, que ele foi destruído e não sobrou nem infusor pra contar a história.

**Shiro**: De fato essas pirralhas são mais fortes que elas –aponta as mews – Hum...isso vai ser deveras interessante... –sorrindo de canto, adorando a idéia.

**Rui**: Vamos nos divertir bastante agora...que bom.

**Sun**: Nós voltaremos meninas...vocês não perdem por esperar. Adeus...e um adeus especial pra minha linda.

Anisah revirou os olhos. A vontade que tinha de estrangula-lo era imensa, mas se conteve. Preferia que ele morresse sofrendo...morrer envenenado até que seria uma boa.

Os três desaparecem e as quatro voltam ao normal, juntamente com as mews.

**Anisah**: Droga! Minha mala abriu! –catando as roupas pelo chão.

**Alais**: Eu te ajudo.

**Anne**: Xi...a minha voou longe – observando a mala no meio do saguão de desembarque. – Já volto!

Ela sai correndo, mas não vê que um menino se aproximava e tromba nele.

**Anne**: Ai! –caindo no chão.

O menino a encara, se levantando.

**Menino**: Sua desastrada!

**Anne**: Ah, cala a boca!

**Menino**: Presta atenção por onde anda!

Anne o fuzilou com o olhar, mas o ignorou, se levantando e pegando sua mala, passando por ele, fingindo que nem o viu.

O menino a observou e deu um meio sorriso. Tinha a estranha sensação que se veriam mais tarde, esperava que sim.

Com um ultimo olhar a Anne, ele se virou e seguiu seu caminho.

**Anne**: Pivete estúpido! ¬¬

**Nicolle**: O que foi??

**Anne**: Trombei com um moleque sem educação!

**Nicolle**: A, deixa isso pra lá! Vamos indo, as meninas já terminaram de pegar as roupas da Anisah.

Timidamente, as mews se aproximaram delas.

**Ichigo**: Meninas...podemos falar com vocês?

**Hanako**: Precisa ser agora? Eu tenho que pegar uma encomenda para meu pai.

**Alais**: E a gente tem que arrumar as coisas na republica.

**Zakuro**: Tudo bem. Você – aponta Hanako – É japonesa certo?

**Hanako**: Sou oo

**Zakuro**: Amanhã, podem ir até o café Miau perto do parque central de Tóquio para conversarmos?

**Hanako**: Claro. Quer que eu as leve não é?

**Minto**: É, elas não conhecem nada por aqui. Se perderiam sem uma guia.

**Hanako**: Tá legal. Eu vou.

**Anisah**: Contem comigo! –guardando sua mala no táxi.

**Nicolle**: E comigo. –sorrindo, ajudando Anne com as bagagens.

**Anne**: Se todo mundo vai eu também vou!

**Alais**: Eu vou sim!

**Purin**: Então até amanhã! –sorrindo, se afastando com as outras mews.

**Alais**: Até! –acenando de volta.

**Hanako**: Ok. como sabem aonde fica o aeroporto, nos encontramos aqui as duas horas amanhã e vamos, tá?

**Todas**: Tá.

**Hanako**: Ótimo. Até mais! – correndo para dentro do aeroporto.

**Anisah**: Até!

**Nicolle**: Vamos meninas, o táxi já está pronto. –sorrindo.

As meninas entram no carro, animadas, e logo já estavam a caminho da republica aonde morariam a partir de agora.

**Voz**: Hum...quer dizer então que os portões se abriram...interessante. Creio que dessa vez as coisas saíram melhores.

O pequeno vulto deu um meio sorriso, e continuou seu caminho pelo aeroporto, rindo internamente. Contente.

_Continua..._

_P.S: Se o inglês estiver errado avisem...não somos lá excelentes com as línguas xD_

* * *

_Próximo cap..._

_-AHHH!! Você é da mesma sala que eu!!_

_-Ok, ok, não precisava berrar!_

_-Diz que tá brincando...você aqui? Credo!_

_-Não é a única enojada por aqui pirralha!_

Os dois se encaravam mortalmente, querendo matar um ao outro com o olhar.

_-Já disse que não gosto dele! Que saco!_

_-Por que está tão nervosa?_

_-Porque ela me irrita ¬¬_

Próximo cap: **Surpresas e um dia cheio!**

* * *

**Agora...vamos as reviews!**

**Haru - **Eu vou responder!

**Kyrara - **Vamos responder juntas tá? ¬¬

**Haru - **T.T

**Prisma159:** Haru - Nyuuuu!! Puxa mocinha...obrigada pelos elogios!  
Kyrara - Até parece que é educada assim ¬¬ - olha torto pra Haru e recebe um soco em troca  
Haru - Ignore-a sim? -sorrindo- Espero que goste desse cap também!  
Kyrara - E...muito obrigada pela review!  
Haru - Escrevi bem?? -emocionada.  
Kyrara - Xii...você só inflou o ego dela com isso ¬¬  
Haru - Meu ego está sempre inflado tá?  
Kyrara - Aff... -revirando os olhos

**Ana-Ookami-Chan:** Haru - Há!! Não foi a primeira! -rindo  
Kyrara - Haru! Pare de agir como uma criança! Você tem 15 anos caramba!  
Haru - Iiii sua chata! Tenho 15, mas minha cabeça é de 5!  
Kyrara - Eu mereço isso?? ¬¬  
Haru - Sim sua baka! Ookami-chan...te apresento a baka da Kyrara! Ela que tem uma cicatriz que ganhou cem pontos no braço!  
Kyrara - Você contou isso pra ela? O.O  
Haru - Contei oras...ela precisava saber xD  
Kyrara - Idiota! Devia ter morrido quando bateu a cabeça!  
Haru - E você quando atravessou a porta de vidro!  
Kyrara - Aff ¬¬ - ignora Haru - Vamos postar o mais rápido possível, não se preocupe tá?

kissus

Haru e Kyrara


	3. Surpresas e um dia cheio!

De manhã.

**Voz**: Alais!! Acorda!! –sacode a ruiva que dormi profundamente abraçada a um pingüim de pelúcia.

**Alais**: Me deixa dormir Anne! –esconde a cabeça no travesseiro.

**Anne**: Temos aula agora!! Anda!!! –puxando a menina pelo pé.

**Alais**: Ei!! Caramba! Não precisava me puxar assim! –ela se solta das mãos dela e assenta na cama, com um semblante cansado.

**Anne**: Anda! Ou vamos chegar atrasadas!

**Anisah**: Isso ai pirralha! Andando! – ela diz, sorrindo, enquanto corria pelos corredores pegando suas roupas.

**Alais**: Pirralha é a sua vó! Eu tenho 15 anos!

**Anisah**: E eu 16! –mostra a língua.

**Alais**: Não sou tão pirralha assim. –cruzando os braços, emburrada.

**Anne**: A mais pirralha daqui sou eu! E com certeza a mais ajuizada!

**Nicolle**: Meninas! –vê Alais de pijama- Te dou 3 segundos pra se trocar! –olhar assassino.

**Alais**: Já tô me trocando! –tirando o pijama e pegando o uniforme que estava em cima de uma pequena poltrona ao lado da cama.

**Anne**: O que é isso na suas costas?

**Alais**: Uma tatoo!

**Anisah**: Nossa...a pirralha já tem uma tatoo...assim fico com inveja.

**Alais**: (Vá para o inferno!)

**Anisah**: Não quero nem imaginar o que você disse u.u

**Alais**: Não queira! Agora vamos! –pegando a mochila.

**Anne**: Aleluia! –correndo atrás.

As quatro saem da república correndo em direção a escola, apressadas. Logo chegaram, cansadas e descabeladas.

**Anne**: Dá próxima vez...vamos andando...para não...errar –ofegante.

**Nicolle**: Culpe a Anisah!

**Anisah**: Chegamos não chegamos?

**Alais**: Anda! Antes que fechem os portões!

Elas correram para dentro do colégio, animadas.

**Anne**: Até mais pra vocês! A quinta série me espera! –correndo até o segundo andar.

**Nicolle**: Me espera! A oitava também é no segundo andar!

**Anisah**: E lá vamos nós pro terceiro, em pirralha?!

**Alais**: Me chama de pirralha mais uma vez que eu juro que falo pro Sun que você está caidinha por ele!

**Anisah**: Não faria isso, faria? –assustada.

**Alais**: Duvida?

(Never, nunca, jamais duvide dela! XD)

**Anisah**: Nãooo!!!

**Alais**: Que bom! –sorrindo, correndo na direção do terceiro andar, animada. Anisah a seguia de longe, com medo.

**P. Anisah**: Cara...ela me assusta o.o""

* * *

No segundo andar, Anne corria animada até a sua sala. A encontrou rapidamente e entrou sorrindo, mas algo faz com que seu sorriso desaparecesse por completo. 

**Anne**: Pivete! –apontando ameaçadoramente para um menino, que apenas sorriu de canto. Ao menos, ela se lembrava dele.

**Menino**: Parece que a moleca se lembra de mim, sonhou comigo foi?

**Anne**: Não...não seriam sonhos, seriam pesadelos!

**Menino**: Qual o seu nome?

**Anne**: Te interessa o meu nome? –cruzando os braços.

**Menino**: Se não me contar saberei quando o professor te apresentar...pode escolher. –dando de ombros.

**Anne**: Tá, tá bom! Meu nome é Anne...Anne Hendrick, e você?

**Menino**: Sou Yoh...Yamane Yoh.

A loira sorriu com descaso e foi assentar-se longe do moreno, mas eis que o belo menino de longos cabelos negros, presos num rabo de cavalo e penetrantes olhos cor de mel a segue.

**Anne**: Sabe...não gosto de ser seguida. –encarando-o

**Yoh**: Perguntei?

**Anne**: Não, mas estou te avisando! Então pare de me seguir!

**Yoh**: Não estou te seguindo. Assento bem aqui –ele aponta a carteira ao lado de Anne.

A menina passa os olhos pela sala a procura de um lugar vazio, mas negativo. Aquele, justo ao lado do menino, era o único.

**Anne**: Tudo bem...não me importo de assentar ao seu lado...desde que não me incomode.

**Yoh**: Nem parece que é uma pirralha!

**Anne**: Não me chama de pirralha seu projeto de gente!

**Yoh**: Sou mais alto que você! E mais velho!

**Anne**: Só porque é mais velho não significa que é mais esperto.

**Yoh**: Quer ver como sou mais esperto?

**Anne**: Obrigada, prefiro não te humilhar.

**Yoh**: Está é com medo! Isso sim!

**Anne**: Não tenho medo de pivetes malcriados!

O menino já ia retrucar quando uma menina pulou em cima dele, quase fazendo com que Yoh caísse em cima de Anne que o olhou enojada.

**Menina**: Yoh-kun!! Que saudades!! –o abraçando com força.

**Yoh**: Oi Rebeca.

**Rebeca**: Tudo bem com você? –ela repara em Anne e sorri – Olá!

Anne a observa, como se a avaliasse. Ela tinha cabelos longos, chegando até a cintura, num to bem vívido de lilás, os olhos cor-de-rosa, profundos e belos, a pele alva, era magrinha e um pouco mais alta que Anne.

**Anne**: Olá! –sorrindo.

**Yoh**: Rebeca esta é Anne...Anne essa é a Rebeca.

**Rebeca**: Anne...Anne o que?

**Anne**: Anne Hendrick.

**Rebeca**: Sério?? Meu tio também tem o sobrenome Hendrick, será que somos parentes?

**Anne**: Vai saber –dando de ombros.

Antes que Rebeca abrisse a boca para falar qualquer coisa, o professor adentrou na sala e o silêncio prevaleceu.

* * *

Na oitava série. Nicolle havia se assentado distante de todos, ficou apenas folheando um dos seus livros favoritos, "O Caso dos 10 Negrinhos" da Agatha Christie, quando uma menina se aproximou dela. 

**Menina**: Oi.

**Nicolle**: Oi.

**Menina**: Sou Kirie, Kirie Himuro, e você?

**Nicolle**: Sou Nicolle Madison.

**Kirie**: Posso...te chamar de Nick?

**Nicolle**: C-Claro.

Kirie sorriu. Os cabelos curtos presos num pequeno rabo-de-cavalo, eram azuis e os olhos cor de chocolate, era magrinha e pequena, a pele era alva e as bochechas rosadas, Nicolle, acabou, sorrindo de volta.

**Kirie**: Posso assentar ao seu lado?

**Nicolle**: Claro! Fique a vontade! –sorrindo.

**Kirie**: Você veio de onde, Nick?

**Nicolle**: Sou americana.

**Kirie**: Sério?? Legal!! Vai se dar muito bem em inglês! –sorrindo- Sua família se mudou pra cá?

**Nicolle**: Na verdade...só eu me mudei.

**Kirie**: Ué...e está morando aonde? –curiosa.

**Nicolle**: Em uma república...junto de mais três meninas.

**Kirie**: E elas são legais?

**Nicolle**: São sim! Uma também fala inglês como eu, mas veio da Austrália!

**Kirie**: E as outras são japonesas?

**Nicolle**: Não. Eu não sei de onde elas vieram...bem...uma fala árabe...eu acho. Não sei que língua é aquela.

**Kirie**: Nossa! Deve ser bem legal!

**Nicolle**: Por enquanto está sendo.

As duas sorriem e a porta da sala se abre. Um menino de cabelos curtos, loiros e bagunçados, com olhos chamativos e cor de ônix, e na bochecha do lado esquerdo, havia uma cicatriz. Ele adentrou, sério. Era lindo.

**P. Nicolle**: Ele é lindo –ruborizada.

**Kirie**: Ele não é lindo? O nome dele é Neji...Neji Yonekura.

**Nicolle**: Puxa...ele é mesmo muito bonito. –o observando, até que o rapaz se vira para a morena, sentindo seu olhar sobre si. Ao ver que ele a observava Nicolle abaixou a cabeça, vermelha.

**Kirie(sussurrando): **Ei! Sua sortuda! Ele está te observando!

**Nicolle(murmurando)**: Eu percebi –corada.

Ele continuou observando-a por um tempo, até se virar para a janela, observando as quadras.

**Kirie**: Estou sentindo cheiro de romance por aqui –rindo.

**Nicolle**: Fica quieta Kirie!

**Kirie**: Não fique assim, Nick! Eu estava brincando!

**Nicolle**: Não brinque com isso! Vai que ele escuta?!

**Kirie**: Séria mais prático que uma declaração –pensativa.

**Nicolle**: Kirie!!

**Kirie**: Ok, ok, parei! –ainda rindo, deixando a amiga envergonhada.

* * *

No primeiro ano, Alais estava até estranha, pelo menos para ela. Já que, sempre fora cheia de energia, sempre chamando atenção mesmo que sem querer. E lá estava ela, assentada ao lado da janela, pensativa, enquanto segurava e brincava com seu colar que possuía um pingente de um pentagrama. 

**P. Alais**: Será que era dessa transformação que minha vó vivia falando? Será que...ela sabia de tudo isso? Se sabia...por que não me contou?

Nisso, alguém a cutuca, fazendo a menina se assustar.

**Alais**: Ah! Que susto! –com a mão no coração- Pois não?

O menino que a cutucara até se assustou, mas sorriu levemente.

**Menino**: Desculpe estar te incomodando...mas...você não gostaria de...de se enturmar? –corado.

**Alais**: Bem...eu ainda não conheço ninguém... –corando levemente- Ah! Meu nome é Alais Sajhesse! É um prazer!

**Menino**: O Prazer é todo meu! S-Sou Ikari...Ikari H-Hanashiro.

Alais sorri, deixando o rapaz mais vermelho ainda. Ele tinha cabelos negros e espetados, levemente compridos, olhos negros e uma pele alva, que no momento se encontrava na cor de um tomate.

**Ikari**: B-Bem...se você não tiver mais nada pra fazer no intervalo...e-eu poderia te mostrar a-a escola...o que acha?

**Alais**: Puxa...eu adoraria. –sorrindo

O menino, se possível, ficou mais vermelho ainda. Ah, mas se ele soubesse a personalidade que se escondia atrás daquele sorriso meigo...com certeza não ficaria assim.

Ikari assentou-se ao lado dela, ainda sem jeito.

**Ikari**: Você veio de onde?

**Alais**: Da França!

**Ikari**: Uau! Uma francesa! –surpreso.

**Alais**: Na verdade...alemã...nasci na Alemanha e quando tinha um ano de idade me mudei para a França com minha família.

**Ikari**: Também sabe falar alemão?

**Alais**: Não, não...só francês e japonês.

**Ikari**: Pode me ensinar uma pequena frase?

**Alais**: Claro...o que quer saber? –sorrindo.

**Ikari**: Como se diz...eu te amo...em francês? –corado.

A menina se assusta, mas logo sorri.

**Alais**: Je t'aime.

**Ikari**: C-Como se escreve? –pegando um caderno.

**Alais**: Deixa que eu escrevo. –ela pega o caderno e uma caneta e escreve caprichosamente na última folha – Pronto!

**Ikari**: Obrigado!

**Alais**: É pra sua namorada?

**Ikari**: É...e-ela adora francês...e eu queria fazer um cartão especial pra ela escrevendo no final, te amo em francês!

**Alais**: Tenho certeza que ela vai adorar! Qual o nome dela?

**Ikari**: Annya. Annya Aleyard.

**Alais**: É um belo nome! Espero que ela goste do presente.

**Ikari**: Valeu!

O professor logo chega, e os dois ficam em silêncio. Ikari avisou Alais, por meio de um bilhete que era bom, nunca, jamais provocar o professor de Química, pois além de ser um chato, não suportava conversa e a alemã resolveu seguir o conselho do novo amigo.

* * *

Hanako estava quieta na porta da sala do segundo ano, o professor estava atrasado, e pelo que ela via, ele não era o único. Anisah chegou correndo na sala, quase morrendo, de tanto correr. 

**Hanako**: Anisah? O.o

**Anisah**: Hanako? o.O

Elas se encaram, mas logo Anisah pula em cima da menina.

**Anisah**: Você está na mesma sala que eu! Que demais!!

**Hanako**: Tá legal...me solta.

**Anisah**: Ah, mals ai. –ela observa as roupas da morena- Devo perguntar o por que de você estar usando o uniforme masculino? –gota.

**Hanako**: Eu gosto –dando de ombros- E meu pai me obriga a usar roupas de homens.

**Anisah**: Seu pai...tem algum parafuso a menos? O.o

**Hanako**: Eu diria que ele não tem nenhum u.u

**Anisah**: Isso que eu chamo de amor ¬¬

**Hanako**: u.u"

**Anisah**: Mas já que você tá na minha sala podia me ajudar a enturmar! –sorrindo.

Hanako quase riu, ela estava brincando com a cara dela, só podia.

**Hanako**: Anisah...não sei se notou, mas não sou uma pessoa, digamos...muito...social.

**Anisah**: Ué...por que não? O.o

**Hanako**: Prefiro ficar quieta no meu canto...se é que me entende...u.u

**P. Hanako**: O que eu duvido ¬¬

**Anisah**: Ah sim...você é uma das delinqüentes da sala...eu costumava ser...mas, minha mãe quase me matava por isso.

**Hanako**: O.O n-não era bem o que eu quis dizer, mas serve o.o

**Anisah**: Ok, ok, não tem problema. Só ser sua amiga já tá de bom tamanho.

**Hanako**: Quer mesmo ser minha amiga? –cabisbaixa.

**Anisah**: Claro...por que não iria querer? –assentando-se no fundo, na frente da carteira aonde Hanako se assentava.

**Hanako**: Ninguém nunca quer ser meu amigo...e há pessoas bem mais interessantes que eu por aqui...com certeza logo não vai querer mais saber de mim.

**Anisah**: Iii que viagem Hanako...as idéia que cê tem! Fica fria. Ao fazer amigos novos nunca se esqueça dos velhos. Tá bom que você não é lá uma amiga muito velha, te conheci ontem e tals...mas quero ser sua amiga sim...e se você tá achando que eu vou te largar pra lá fica fria. Eu não sou de fazer isso. Prezo muito meus amigos.

**Hanako**: Vejo então que já teve muitos amigos.

**Anisah**: Na verdade...nunca tive –cabisbaixa- O cargo da minha mãe no meu país só fazia com que eu vivesse em meio a falsidade...por isso...ter minha confiança é algo difícil.

**Hanako**: Não parece ter sido muito sozinha...é toda alegre e expontânea.

**Anisah**: Já ouviu que...as aparências enganam? –sorrindo de canto.

**Hanako**: Já...mas...o que... –ela não terminou a frase, alguns meninos as observavam e cochichavam entre si.

**Anisah**: Que foi? –estranhando.

**Hanako**: Aquilo ¬¬ - aponta para os meninos.

Assim que Anisah olhou, os meninos sorriram abertamente.

**Rapaz**: Ei gatinha!

**Rapaz 2**: Senta com a gente!

**Anisah**: Com quem eles tão falando, Hanako? –encarando a amiga.

**Hanako**: Ora...com você O.O

**Anisah**: Aé? Achei que fosse com você.

**Hanako**: Tá rindo da minha cara? O.o

**Anisah**: Eu não. Você é mais bonita que eu!

Hanako encarou a amiga como se ela fosse louca ou coisa do gênero.

**Hanako**: Eu sabia que você era louca, mas não sabia que era tanto.

Anisah a ignorou e voltou a observar os rapazes que mandavam beijos e a chamavam com a mão.

**Anisah**: Os japoneses são estranhos. O.o

**Hanako**: Anisah...eles querem ficar com você ¬¬"

**Anisah**: Ficar? O que é ficar?

**Hanako**: ¬¬" O.O você não sabe?

**Anisah**: Dã! Se eu perguntei é porque eu não sei!

**Hanako**: Quer dizer que eles querem ser...digamos...seus namorados por um dia.

**Anisah**: Por que só por um dia?

**Hanako**: Porque isso é ficar. Você abraça, beija o rapaz, e se quiser, continua ficando com ele, mas pode ser que eles queiram até algo mais sério com você –os encarando enojada.

**Anisah**: Esse "algo mais sério"...é o que eu tô pensando?

**Hanako**: Se você estiver pensando em besteira...- dando de ombros.

**Anisah**: Eles querem dormir comigo???!!! –assustada.

**Hanako**: No alvo!

**Anisah**: Que tarados! –encarando-os com um olhar de ódio.

**Rapaz 2**: Vem cá moreninha! Vem se divertir com a gente!

**Anisah**: Eu?

**Rapaz**: Você mesmo, linda!

**Anisah**: Realmente...achei que o único com problema na cabeça era o Sun, mas esses caras são piores. –ela murmura para Hanako, e se vira novamente para os rapazes – Não, obrigada.

**Rapaz 2**: Vem! Você vai gostar!

**Anisah**: Não, já disse...eu...tenho namorado! –inventou.

**Rapaz**: Ah...que pena.

**Rapaz 2**: Também né? Linda desse jeito. Até eu estranharia se ela estivesse sozinha.

**Anisah**: Eu odeio homens!

**Hanako**: É...eu percebi... –meio surpresa.

**Anisah**: Aff...são tão...ridículos –aborrecida- E ainda acham que eu sou do tipo que fica com qualquer um...não é?

**Hanako**: Parece que você entendeu bem o sentido de ficar...mas...não fica assim Anisah...esses homens daqui são todos uns idiotas e sem nexo.

A egípcia pareceu se animar um pouco e sorriu, ao ver o professor entrar na sala, animado.

* * *

No intervalo. 

Anne, Nicolle, Kirie, Anisah e Hanako se encontravam numa mesa.

**Anne**: Cadê a Alais?

**Nicolle**: Disse que ia dar uma volta pelo colégio com um tal de Ikari.

**Kirie**: Alais? Ela é alemã?

**Hanako**: Eu acho que francesa...ela falou francês comigo.

**Anisah**: Hum...esse Ikari é o namoradinho dela? –rindo.

**Anne**: Já foi pensando em romance? Hihi, parece que não é a única em Nick?

**Nicolle(corada)**: P-Para com isso, Anne!

**Anisah**: Ué...a Nick já tá de olho em alguém? –carinha de felicidade.

**Nicolle**: N-Não...a Anne que fica falando essas coisas!

**Anne**: Admita Nick! Rolou uma química entre vocês não é?

**Hanako**: Ela tá mesmo na quinta série? o.o

**Anisah**: Pior que tá o.o

**Anne**: Que foi?

**Kirie**: Ah, mas foi tão fofo! O Neji ficou encarando a Nick por uns cinco minutos.

**Nicolle**: Não exagera Kirie! –mais vermelha ainda.

**Anisah**: Nossa...estamos aqui conversando e nem nos apresentamos. Desculpe! – ela sorri – Meu nome é Anisah Aahara!

**Kirie**: Sou Kirie Himuro, é um prazer – sorrindo de volta. – A Anne eu já conheci. – a loira concordou com a cabeça enquanto comia.

**Hanako**: E eu sou Hanako...Hanako Yukinohara.

**Voz**: Cheguei!! –pulando em cima de Nicolle.

**Nicolle**: Aii!! Alais!!

**Alais**: Hihi, desculpa Nick! Achei que era a Hanako!

**Hanako**: Que bom que me confundiu!

A ruiva sorri e pula em cima, dessa vez, de Hanako.

**Alais**: Gente...esse é o Ikari. Ikari essas são Anisah, Anne, Nicolle, Hanako...e...e ela eu não sei. –olhando para Kirie – Quem é você?

**Kirie**: Sou Kirie Himuro. É um prazer.

**Alais**: O prazer é todo meu. –sorrindo.

Ela e Ikari se assentam na mesa, animados. Aos poucos foram se conhecendo cada vez mais e percebiam que fariam um grande grupo de amigos. Estava sendo tudo muito divertido.

Quando o sinal bateu, elas voltaram animadas para suas salas.

* * *

No final da aula. 

**Hanako**: Nós vamos no tal...café Miau? ¬¬

**Anisah**: Vamos oras...

**Alais**: Dissemos que íamos agora vamos.

**Nicolle**: Tá legal...

**Anne**: Aonde é?

**Hanako**: Me sigam.

Elas vão andando em silêncio até chegarem ao parque, e viram o café Miau.

**Anisah**: Uau! Lugar legal!

**Nicolle**: Bem...vamos entrar.

Cautelosas, elas abriram as portas, adentrando no café, meio ariscas.

**Voz**: Bom dia meninas.

**Meninas**: KYAAA!! –se assustando.

Ryou as encarou confuso.

**Zakuro**: Chegaram afinal...

**Hanako**: Cumprimos nossa palavra. O que querem? –cruzando os braços.

**Ichigo**: Podem se transformar de novo? Ryou e Keiichiro não acreditaram em nós.

**Anisah**: Tá...vamos nessa. Anisah! Metamorfose!

**Alais**: Alais! Metamorfose!

**Hanako**: Hanako! Metamorfose!

**Anne**; Anne! Metamorfose!

**Nicolle**: Nicolle! Metamorfose!

As cinco se transformaram novamente. E sorriram para os rapazes.

**Alais**: Qual o problema? -vendo os rostos pálidos de Ryou e Keiichiro.

**Ryou**: I-Isso é incrível!!

**Keiichiro**: É realmente surpreendente.

**Purin**: Como conseguem se transformar?

**Zakuro**: Acho que a pergunta em questão deveria ser...o que vocês são? -cruzando os braços.

As cinco se entreolham, Hanako nada podia dizer porque não sabia de nada, aquilo também estava sendo uma novidade para ela.

Anisah fingiu não ouvir. Sabia exatamente o que era, não sobre tudo, mas sabia algumas coisas, só que não queria contar.

Anne deu de ombros, não dando muita bola a pergunta. Afinal, o que elas tinham com isso?

Nicolle ficou calada, não gostava nenhum pouco de falar sobre isso.

Já Alais, resolveu abrir o bico.

**Alais**: Não sei o que realmente somos, mas...eu sempre soube...desde pequena que nunca fui humana.

**Anisah**: E eu também. Só nunca esperei por isso. -apontando a si mesma, se referindo a transformação.

**Minto**: Você -aponta Alais- Parece que é a única que tem noção do que está acontecendo.

**Alais:** Sim...não sei sobre muitas coisas. Apenas sei que esses animais são os grandes protetores dos cinco portões dos cinco continentes.

**Nicolle:** Mas são seis.

**Alais**: Aquele grande cubo-de-gelo não conta.

**Ichigo:** Faz sentido...afinal...cada uma de vocês é de um lugar diferente não é?

**Hanako**: Isso é verdade...cada uma de nós é de um continente.

**Retatsu**: E o que mais sabe?

**Alais:** Nada mais...só sabia que isso iria acontecer, não me pergunte como...eu apenas sabia.

Antes de Keiichiro abrir a boca para perguntar qualquer coisa, as meninas arregalam os olhos, e em seguida falam.

**Todas:** Eles voltaram!

Elas olharam para a porta e logo saíram, acompanhada pelas mews e pelos rapazes, e no alvo, no ar, pairavam os três ciniclons.

**Sun**: Olá minha linda cobrinha! -sorrindo.

**Anisah**: Me chama de querida cobrinha de novo que eu arranco suas vísceras fora!

O ciniclon apenas sorri.

**Rui**: Bem mocinhas...acho bom correrem...se não quiserem morrer.

**Alais**: E quem vai nos matar? Você?

**Rui**: E se for? -estreitando os olhos.

**Alais**: Ai não corremos risco.

Rui ficou nervoso e avançou, mas Alais bateu as asas a tempo, conseguindo desviar.

**Rui**: Você vai ver só passarinho!

**Alais**: Vou ver sim...você...virando cinzas! Báculo!

**Anne**: Esses dois...sei não...pra mim isso ainda acaba em casamento n.n

Alais e Rui encararam a menina com os olhos em chamas, e em vez de atacar o ciniclon, a fênix mandou uma bola de fogo em Anne, que foi salva por Nicolle, que a pegou nos braços e saltou fora.

**Anne:** Ei!! Quer me matar??

**Alais**: Se isso vai te manter calada...sim!!

**Rui**: Menina maluca! No dia que eu me apaixonar por ela -aponta Alais- Vou estar insano.

Anne já ia retrucar quando Nicolle tampou sua boca.

**Nicolle**: Se gosta de viver, é bom ficar calada.

**Anisah:** Báculo!

Um báculo comprido e fino, negro, com uma serpente entalhada no cabo, chegando até a ponta, com a boca aberta, e bem na boca, entre as presas, havia uma esmeralda, aparece. Ele também tinha o circulo e o pentagrama.

**Sun**: Que gracinha a minha menina.

**Anisah**: Cara...morre!! -nervosa.

**Sun:** Não! -ele aparece perto dela, e antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa, Anisah tentou acertá-lo com o báculo.

**Nicolle:** Não é assim que funciona Anisah u.u

**Anisah:** Não sei do que está reclamando...funcionou não funcionou? -dando de ombros- Isso que importa.

Nicolle revirou os olhos, cansada.

**Nicolle:** Báculo!

Um belo báculo que parecia feito de gelo com um cristal meio azulado no centro, dentro de um cristal de gelo grande, com o circulo e o pentagrama, aparece na mão da americana.

**Hanako:** Aff...pra que esses báculos? É bem mais fácil usar as mãos! -ela abre as asas e se prepara para acertar Shiro, mas o hábil ciniclon consegue defender dos ataques da dragão. Ele logo pega suas kodachis e começa a lutar a sério, dificultando as coisas para a morena.

Logo, a lamina de uma das kodachis, corta uma das asas da jovem, fazendo o sangue tingir o chão e Hanako.

**Hanako:** Ai! Você vai ver! - nervosa, ela olha em volta e vê que Minto segurava um pequeno leque na tentativa de diminuir o calor que sentia. Hanako voou até ela e lhe tomou o leque.

**Minto:** Ei!

**Hanako:** Mals...preciso disso!

Ela sacode o leque com força, milhares de escamas de dragão se misturaram ao vento, cortando o ciniclon ferozmente.

**Hanako:** Isso funciona bem -sorrindo de canto e observando o leque.

**Nicolle:** E isso mais ainda! - ela fecha os olhos e assim que os abre eles emitiam um brilho esbranquiçado. Rapidamente, ela começa a rodar o báculo como uma líder de torcida profissional fazendo com que várias estacas de gelo aparecerem a sua volta. - Vão!

Rápidas como um raio, as estacas vão em todas as direções, obrigando as outras meninas a desviarem também. Alais assim que as acertava com um soco, as derretia de imediato, Hanako ora as acertava com o leque e ora desviava, Anne corria, se esquivando de todas e Anisah também, se defendendo, as vezes, com o próprio báculo.

Os ciniclons ganharam alguns arranhões. O único com um arranhão um pouco mais sério era Rui, que havia se distraído e não percebeu o ataque, levando um direto no braço. O gelo o perfurou e agora estava tingido de sangue, enquanto o moreno cerrava os olhos com dor.

**Alais:** Essa doeu até em mim.

**Anisah:** Eu que o diga.

**Rui:** Maldição...-ele segura a estaca com a outra mão e a tira do braço, o sangue escorria cada vez mais.

**Anne:** Vamos acabar com isso! - ela salta e com velocidade, acerta um soco no estômago do ciniclon, fazendo-o voar longe e se contorcer de dor.

**Nicolle:** Isso está fácil demais -fria.

Anisah se aproximou de Rui, agachando-se, ficando praticamente deitada sobre ele, deixando Sun furioso. O que ela pensava em fazer?

**Anisah:** Posso...matá-lo com veneno? -se virando para Alais.

**Alais:** Nem precisa pedir. Vai fundo. - se virando de costas.

**Anisah:** Maravilha -passando a língua bifurcada pelos lábios e sorrindo cruel para Rui- Não se preocupe, não vai doer nada.

**Sun:** E não vai mesmo, porque eu não vou deixar!

Antes de Anisah dar-lhe o bote, Sun a segurou pela cintura, a tirando de cima de Rui que estava pálido.

**Shiro:** Rui já perdeu muito sangue...tiveram sorte dessa vez meninas, mas dá próxima...eu mesmo acabo com todas.

**Hanako:** Tente a sorte...babaca.

O ciniclon a encarou furioso, mas logo desapareceu, juntamente com Rui e Sun. Elas voltam ao normal e sorriem para os outros.

**Ryou:** Vocês são fortes...mais fortes que qualquer um aqui.

**Anne**: Podemos defender o mundo!! It is my dream to make this!(é o meu sonho fazer isso)

**Nicolle**: Anne...estamos no Japão...caso tenha se esquecido ¬¬

**Anne:** Ahhh!! Eu sempre esqueço!

**Keiichiro:** Vocês...defenderiam o mundo...?

**Alais**: Claro que sim. Isso é a nossa missão...defender.

**Anisah**: Sem contar que vai ser divertido -sorrindo.

**Anne** Eu tô dentro! -correndo em círculos, toda feliz.

**Nicolle**: Eu também... -sorrindo levemente.

**Hanako**: Fazer o que né? Não posso deixar vocês lutarem sozinhas e tirarem minha diversão. -dando de ombros, com um sorriso maroto.

**Anne**: Então está resolvido! Seremos as novas protetoras de Tóquio! -pulando feliz.

**Nicolle**: Anne...calma o.o

**Anne**: Deixa de ser chata, Nick!

**Purin**: Como se chamam? Nomes completos tá? n.n

**Alais**: Alais Sajhesse, 15 anos, vim da França n.nv

**Anisah**: Sou Anisah Aahara, 16 anos, vim do Egito -sorrindo, com os braços atrás da cabeça.

**Hanako**: Yukinohara Hanako, 16 anos, sou do Japão.

**Anne**: Anne Hendrick, 11 anos, e vim da Austrália.

**Nicolle**: Nicolle Madison, 14 anos, vim dos Estados Unidos.

**Keiichiro**: Sejam bem-vindas...novas mews!

Depois de resolverem tudo no café sobre o trabalho e horários, as meninas voltaram para a répública e Hanako para a sua casa.

**Anne(entrando em casa):** Caramba!! Isso é demais!

**Nicolle:** Verdade...só acho meio perigoso.

**Alais(jogando a mochila no sofá):** Deixa disso, Nick, somos fortes, não há o que temer.

**Anisah:** Verdade! Hum...o que vamos comer?

**Anne:** Peixe!

**Nicolle**: Hambúrguer?

**Alais:** Escargot!

Todas a encaram.

**Alais**: Brincadeira...não gosto de lesma. u.u

**Anisah**: Que tal comida japonesa mesmo? Afinal...temos que nos acostumar.

**Anne**: Pode ser! -pulando no sofá e caindo em cima de Alais.

**Alais**: Ei! Cuidado!

**Anne**: Desculpe!

**Anisah**: Vocês são mesmo um desastre em?

**Alais**: Calada!

**Anne**: Guerra de almofada!

**Alais**: Não ous...!

Mas Anne, alegre, começou a tacar almofadas na amiga como louca, deixando-a nervosa. Enquanto Nicolle tentava parar a briga, Anisah pegava o telefone e pedia comida em meio aquela balbúrdia toda, com vontade de se juntar a guerra e se divertir um pouco, assim, quem sabe esqueceria um pouco seus deveres de...princesa?

* * *

Hanako havia voltado para a casa e agora estava sozinha em seu quarto, observando a lua deitada na pequena rede negra que havia em sua varanda. 

Ela pega sua guitarra, que estava encostada na parede, pega uma palheta do bolso e começa a tocar.

**Hanako**: _**Sora wo miya agereba** (quando olho para o céu)_

_**Hoshitachi ga hora mada daiteru** (vejo estrelas que me confortam)_

_**Kono hoshi no hitodachi mitaihi** (estrelas que parecem multidões de pessoas)_

_**Samazama na hikari wo hanatte** (emitindo diversos tipos de luz)_

_**Sou sou dakara baju mo** (isso mesmo e é por isso)_

_**Hitoki mo kaga yaitaida** (que quero brilhar ao menos uma vez)_

A morena olha para o céu, observando as estrelas. E então, um meio sorriso vai se formando em seus lábios. Tinha certeza que com essa nova missão, trabalho ou o que quer que fosse, ela se daria bem. Se divertiria como nunca...conheceria, quem sabe, a felicidade. Rezava muito por isso.

**Hanako: _Me wo tojite kokoromi chikau _**_(fecho os meus olhos e começo a rezar)_

_**Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite**(confio o meu sonho à aquela estrela cadente.)_

_**Koko wa itsumo no kouen** (nesse parque que venho sempre)_

_**Yake ga mieru** (posso ver o mais belo)_

_**Suberidai no eu** (por do sol)_

Hanako começou a se empolgar com a música, tocando cada vez mais e cantando melhor do que já cantava.

**Hanako**: _**Mukashi kara boku no toku touseki** (esse que sempre foi meu lugar especial)_

Mas ela para de cantar na hora. Havia sentido a presença de seu pai. Lá iam eles de novo, brigar, brigar e brigar. Como sempre.

**Voz**: Hanako!!! Venha já aqui!!

**Hanako**: E se eu não quiser?

**Voz**: Não estou brincando pirralha!

**Hanako**: Perguntei??

**Voz**: AGORA HANAKO!

A morena suspirou cansada, colocou a guitarra em um canto e desceu da rede e entrou em casa, pronta para o que desse e viesse.

_Continua..._

* * *

Haru - Nyuuu!! Não demoramos tanto dessa vez xD

Kyrara - Espero que gostem!

_No próximo capitulo_

_-Cara...eu sempre soube que você tinha parafusos a menos...mas isso já é demais!_

_-Devo comentar?_

_-Adorei!! Ficou ótimo em mim!_

_-Você sempre adora tudo u.u"_

_-Por que afinal, se veste assim?_

_-Isso...só o tempo e a convivencia comigo lhe dirão_

próximo capitulo: **É a nossa hora! Vamos nessa!**

* * *

_ Reviews:_

**Ana-Ookami-Chan**: Kyrara - Claro que pode me considerar uma amiga n.n  
Haru - ¬¬" dessa vez, postamos rápido, então, não reclama n.n  
Kyrara - A Haru já me falou sobre as meninas...RINA E SARDON!! MIKA E não posso falar pq estraga a surpresa, e da Sadako tbm u.u"  
Haru - A Rina vai matar a Kyrara o.o"  
Kyrara - Mim não tem medo n.n  
Haru - Espero que goste desse cap ookami-chan!

**Sabaku no Ino-sama:** Haru -heuehuehueh fica fria amiga n.n  
Kyrara - Quem sabe na próxima?  
Haru - Já estamos no terceiro cap...u.u"""""  
Kyrara - E esperamos que goste n.n

**Prisma159:** Hanako - De mim? O.o  
Anisah - Ela gostou de mim! -olhinhos brilhando  
Haru - Sai pra lá! -empurra Anisah  
Anisah - T.T que criadora má eu tenho  
Haru - Vc me puxou n.n  
Kyrara - A Hanako não me puxou u.u  
Hanako - Graças a Deus  
Haru - hauhauhauhauah levo ferro da própria personagem!  
Kyrara - Calada ¬¬  
Haru - Ahh...será que faz sucesso mesmo?? Tomara n.n

E um pequeno aviso: nem sempre os nossos "próximos capitulos" escritos vão corresponder viu? As vezes sim, e as vezes não, só pra deixar surpresas n.n (ideia da Haru ¬¬)

Kissus a todos n.n

Haru e Kyrara


	4. É a nossa hora! Vamos nessa!

De manhã.

As meninas estavam atrasadas e corriam como loucas em direção a escola. Ao chegarem, viram Hanako no portão, as esperando.

**Alais**: Hanako!! - ela pula em cima da menina.

**Anisah**: Ah...acho melhor você parar com essa mania...antes que ela quebre um braço ou alguma coisa do gênero.

**Hanako**: Alais...sai... – sem ar por causa do abraço.

**Alais**: Tá legal T.T

Ela se levanta e ajuda a morena a se levantar.

**Nicolle**: Estava nos esperando Hanako-chan?

**Hanako**: Estava - desviando o rosto.

**Anne**: Então vamos antes que os professores cheguem.

Elas concordam, mas antes de darem um passo sequer, Anisah pigarreou, querendo atenção.

**Alais**: Tá com dor de garganta?

**Anisah**: ¬¬ não...eu só quero lembrar-lhes de uma coisa que o Ryou falou.

**Anne**: Do que?

**Anisah**: Nossos dons ficam a flor da pele, principalmente quando nos irritamos, então...vamos manter a calma beleza?

**Hanako**: Fica fria...eu sou a calma em pessoa.

Nicolle observou Hanako atenta, até que, viu um machucado perto do pescoço dela, e ele parecia recente.

**Nicolle**: Que machucado é esse ai Hanako?

A menina cobriu o pescoço com a gola, e ficou meio envergonhada.

**Hanako**: Não foi nada...eu só...cai da escada...hoje de manhã.

**Anne**: Você não parece o tipo de pessoa que cai da escada assim...o que foi?

**Hanako**: Já disse! Não foi nada!

**Alais**: Se você diz...

**Nicolle**: Acreditamos em você.

Anisah nada disse. Ficou pensando no que poderia ter sido aquilo, mal sabia ela que sua hipótese estava mais do que certa.

Elas entraram no colégio e se despediram, cada uma indo para sua sala.

* * *

Na quinta série.

Anne entrou sem sequer trocar um "a" sequer com Yoh. Estava sem paciência para ouvir o blá blá blá dele, mas o garoto foi atrás, assentando-se logo que a viu chegar.

**Yoh**: Bom dia pirralha.

Anne o fuzilou com o olhar, como se dissesse "quero te ver morto e enterrado!"

**Yoh**: Acordou com o pé esquerdo hoje foi?

**Anne**: Isso te interessa?

**Yoh**: Interessa.

**Anne**: Ótimo! Adoro deixar os outros curiosos!

Yoh fechou a cara. Realmente, Anne era uma menina difícil e não cederia a ele tão facilmente. Mas essa resistência toda só servia para deixar as coisas mais divertidas.

**Yoh**: Sabe pirralha, as inscrições para o concurso de talentos de inverno já estão abertas...

**Anne**: E o que eu tenho com isso?

**Yoh**: Caramba! Você é muito mal agradecida! Venho aqui pra te falar isso e você ainda é mó grossa comigo!

**Anne**: Sinto muito se não te agrado, mas acontece, querido, que eu não vivo para te agradar.

Yoh ficou emburrado. Realmente, se quisesse conquistar aquela menina teria que trabalhar duro para ter mais paciência, porque não existia alguém mais irritante que ela.

Anne sorriu vitoriosa, o que deixou o menino mais irritado ainda. Era guerra? Então ela teria guerra!

* * *

Na oitava série.

Nicolle estava voando, observando o céu, assentada ao lado da janela, enquanto Kirie conversava com as outras meninas. Já havia desistido de chamar a morena para se enturmar.

Nicolle soltou um suspiro cansado quando sentiu uma mão lhe tocar no ombro, e ao se virar, achando que era Kirie deu de cara com um belo par de olhos cor de ônix e uma cicatriz na bochecha. Ficou vermelha, mais vermelha que um tomate com vergonha, era Neji.

**Nicolle**: Yes? Quer dizer...sim?

**Neji**: Qual o seu nome? –ele pergunta, assentando-se do seu lado.

**Nicolle**: N-Nicolle Madison, mas pode me chamar de Nick...e você?

**Neji**: Sou Neji...Neji Yonekura...por que está ai sozinha?

**Nicolle**: Bem...não gosto muito de farra...prefiro ficar quieta... - ruborizada.

Neji a observa, no pescoço, ela usava uma gargantilha com uma pequena palheta azul gelo, ele deu um meio sorriso e perguntou.

**Neji**: Você toca? - apontando para a gargantilha.

**Nicolle**: Hã? Ah sim...eu toco baixo...e piano...e estava tentando aprender a tocar guitarra...

**Neji**: Legal...- ele sorriu e Nicolle quase derreteu. O sorriso dele era lindo. - Tem alguma banda?

**Nicolle**: B-Bem...t-tenho! - mentiu.

**P**. **Nicolle**: Ahhhh!! Sua burra!! Por que mentiu??????

**Neji**: Sério? - ele se surpreende- Que demais...primeira menina que vale a pena nessa escola...

A morena ficou roxa de vergonha, mas sorriu.

**Nicolle**: V-Vamos tocar no festival de inverno...v-você vem?

**Neji**: Ué...se é pra ver a sua banda eu venho.

**Nicolle**: Que bom! Vamos caprichar na nossa apresentação! - ela sorri, confiante.

**P. Nicolle**: Isso gênia...como se você tivesse alguma banda!! Aiii!! O que eu fiz???

* * *

No primeiro ano.

Lá estavam Alais e Ikari conversando animados.

**Ikari**: Sério? Você toca??

**Alais**: Aham...eu adoro tocar guitarra! Eu tenho uma.

**Ikari**: Por que não toca no festival de inverno aqui do colégio?

**Alais**: Uai, demorô. Que dia?

**Ikari**: É daqui a duas semanas. Acha que dá pra ensaiar uma música legal até lá?

**Alais**: Ah, dá sim! Pode ter certeza!

**Ikari **: Então eu venho! Só pra te assistir!

**Alais **: Valeu!

**Ikari**: Vai cantar também?

**Alais**: Acho que sim.

**Ikari **: Em francês?

**Alais**: Hum...talvez...nunca gostei muito das músicas do meu país.

**Ikari**: Bem...cantando ou não eu estarei aqui para te ver.

A menina corou.

**Alais**: Pu-Puxa...obrigada...

**P. Alais:** Ahhh não!! Nem comece Alais! Nada de gostar dele! Ele tem namorada! Tá, como se isso impedisse alguma coisa...ah!! Estou ficando que nem a minha irmã x.x

Ela foi ficando cada vez mais vermelha e sentiu que as asas começavam a comichar nas suas costas. Ela ficou pálida! Meu Deus! E agora? Se Ikari visse suas asas com certeza viveria longe dela, sem contar que seria tachada de anormal pelo colégio inteiro.

Tentou se controlar, se acalmando.

**Ikari**: Você está bem, Alais?

**Alais**: E-Estou ótima, melhor impossível! – mentiu.

**Ikari**: Tem certeza? Tá vermelha. Deixa eu ver se está com febre. – ele aproxima seu rosto ao dela, encostando sua testa com a da ruiva. Deixando a menina mais vermelha que um tomate.

**P. Alais**: Por favor asinhas...não saiam. Não façam isso comigo!

**Ikari**: Você está meio quente. Não quer ir para a infermaria?

**Alais**: N-Não precisa...d-daqui a pouco eu melhoro.

**Ikari**: Nada disso. Você pode estar com febre! Vamos! – ele se levanta e a puxa pela mão, a levando consigo até a ala hospitalar.

Ao chegarem, Alais já estava até roxa de tanta vergonha. A enfermeira mandou-a se assentar enquanto foi buscar o termômetro.

**Meiko**: Vamos ver...pode tirar a blusa por favor? Assim é bem mais fácil.

Se fosse possível, Alais ficaria mais vermelha ainda, e retirou, devagar a blusa. Meiko havia achado que ela e Ikari eram namorados e não o tirou na enfermaria. Ao ver o corpo curvilíneo da menina ele corou até o último fio de cabelo.

Meiko se aproximou de Alais e colocou o termômetro. Minutos depois, ela escutou algo explodindo.

**Meiko**: O que houve??

**Alais**: O-O termômetro...explodiu... –ela diz, coberta com o mercúrio.

**Meiko**: Como assim explodiu??? O.O

**Alais**: Explodindo oras –dando de ombros.

A enfermeira ficou sem fala, e Alais aproveitou, colocou sua blusa, se limpando do mercúrio e saindo da enfermaria com Ikari.

**Alais**: Não se preocupe...eu estou bem.

Ikari apenas a observou e percebeu que ela estava mesmo falando a verdade.

* * *

No segundo ano.

Hanako assentou-se em silêncio em seu lugar e Anisah bem na sua frente.

**Anisah **: Qual o problema Hanako?

A morena encarou a egípcia sem entender muito bem o que ela queria.

**Hanako**: O que?

**Anisah **: Esse machucado...você não caiu de escada nenhuma! Foi seu pai...não foi?

Hanako arregalou os olhos. Como ela sabia?

**Hanako **: C-Como sabe disso...?

**Anisah **: Você não é a única que passou por maus bocados. - ela abaixa a cabeça, observando os próprios pés.

**Hanako**: Então...você sabe? Sabe como é não ser amada?

**Anisah **: Não imagina o quanto eu sei...

Hanako ficou cabisbaixa, em silêncio. Não agüentava mais carregar aquilo sozinha. Tinha que contar para alguém...e esse alguém seria a serpente. Podia confiar nela. Tinha certeza disso. Era sua amiga e guardaria segredo.

**Hanako**: E-Eu não sei...o que é...ser amada...nunca soube...

Anisah a observou. Pode perceber com clareza uma grossa lágrima de tristeza percorrer o rosto de Hanako. Ela pensou um pouco, e se levantou, puxando a amiga pela mão e saindo da sala no meio da aula.

**Prof. Edward**: Aonde vai senhorita Aahara?

**Anisah**: Cuidar de uma ferida. - ela disse, simplesmente, saindo da sala e indo até o banheiro enquanto continuava puxando Hanako pela mão.

Entraram no banheiro vazio.

**Anisah **: Pode falar Hanako...aqui...ninguém vai nos ouvir...estou aqui pra te ajudar.

Hanako escondeu os olhos com as mãos e começou a contar.

**Hanako**: Minha mãe morreu quando eu era pequena...nem lembro dela, mas sei que ela me amava muito...mas meu pai...e-eu não sei porque...ele nunca gostou de mim. Tentou, no inicio, ser gentil, mas eu sempre notei que ele mentia. Aprendi então a conviver com a solidão. Já nem me importava mais. M-Mas meu pai...me colocou numa escola interna masculina...consegui me disfarçar bem durante dois anos, mas logo descobriram...não fui expulsa, mas com isso os meninos se interessavam mais em mim...e acabou que...

**Anisah**: Você se apaixonou... - murmurou.

**Hanako **: Sim...ele ficou comigo e eu finalmente fui feliz...ou pensei que fui...confiava plenamente nele...jamais desconfiei de nada...e então...chegou o dia...o dia em que me entreguei de corpo, alma e coração a ele...- Anisah tampou a boca com a mão, surpresa- E então descobri...era tudo...mentira. -Hanako ergueu a cabeça, os olhos demonstravam o ódio contido, dava medo, medo não, arrepios. - Não acreditei no inicio...achei que estavam apenas brincando com a minha cara, mas era verdade...os amigos dele tentaram me estuprar...eu estava enojada...com nojo de mim mesma por ter me entregado por alguém tão sujo...tão desprezível como ele...não me controlei...peguei uma faca e... - a voz dela foi ficando fraca...mas mesmo em um sussurro fino, Anisah a escutou perfeitamente bem - o matei...

O serpente arregalou os olhos. Então Hanako carregava aquele fardo sozinha. Ela sabia que o fardo era muito pesado. Pesado até demais para ser carregado por uma menina...

**Hanako**: Os meninos tentaram fugir...mas eu queria vingança...queria mostrar o que uma menininha era capaz de fazer...ira mostrar a eles o quanto sou forte...mas fui expulsa depois do assassinato...e desde então...fui sozinha...foi como se eu tivesse recomeçado a minha vida...e sabe o pior? - ela encarou Anisah com um semblante assassino.

**Anisah**: P-Pior?

**Hanako**: Sim... - ela aproximou seu rosto do da egípcia, sorrindo sádica. Aproximou-se do ouvido dela e murmurou - Eu não me arrependo...de nada.

Anisah arregalou mais ainda os olhos. Por essa, ela não esperava. Não mesmo. Mas também...ao ouvir a história...também desejou que o menino morresse...ele merecia...brincar com os sentimentos dos outros...isso é desprezível.

**Anisah**: Eu também...não me arrependeria se fosse você - sorrindo de canto - Incentivar o amor sem ter a intenção de amar é algo digno de sofrimento...ele mereceu.

**Hanako **: Ora, ora...vejo que estamos nos dando bem, afinal.

**Anisah **: Ora minha cara Hanako, há muita coisa ainda que você não sabe...e pode ter certeza...isso está longe de terminar.

* * *

No intervalo.

Anne estava mal-humorada, Nicolle toda sem jeito, Kirie animada, Hanako sonolenta, Alais alegre e Anisah sem paciência.

**Anne**: Aquele pivete...ah! Ele me irrita!

**Kirie**: Está falando do Yoh? Caramba! Apaixonou com ele Anne?

A australiana lançou a japonesa um olhar de gelar a alma.

**Anne**: Calada Kirie! Eu odeio ele! Odeio mais do que...do que...te odeio!

**Kirie**: Você me odeia Anne-chan T.T

**Anne**: Se continuar falando que eu amo ele, odeio!

**Nicolle**: Gente...e-eu posso falar um negocio...

**Alai**s: A vontade...

**Nicolle**: Podemos fazer uma banda e tocar no concurso de talentos? - cabisbaixa.

Anne arregalou os olhos, Hanako até acordou, Anisah se engasgou, Kirie fez uma cara de duvida e Alais pulou de alegria.

**Anne**: Como é que é???????????????????

**Hanako**: Ficou biruta???????

**Anisah**: Bebeu??????

**Kirie**: Por que tá querendo uma banda? - desconfiada.

**Alais:** Que demais! Eu topo!

**Nicolle:** Desculpa gente...é que eu me empolguei e me meti numa furada.

**Kirie:** EU SABIA! ERA ISSO QUE VOCÊ TINHA FALADO COM O NEJI!

**Nicolle**: Calada!!! - tampando a boca de Kirie, vermelha.

**Anne**: Qual é? Você pisa na bola e a gente que paga o pato?

**Hanako**: Bem...não vejo mal algum...

**Anisah:** Se da pra ri to dentro n.n

**Alais**: Demorô!

**Nicolle:** Desculpe Anne...e...eu me empolguei e...e bem...eu...

**Anne**: Tá! Tá bom! Mas entenda uma coisa Madison, se pagarmos um mico...

**Alais**: Fica fria! Vai dar tudo certo!

**Kirie**: Vocês tem duas semana para ensaiar meninas...acham que conseguem?

As cinco se encararam e sorriram. Claro que conseguiriam...seria moleza.

**Nicolle:** Tá...quem toca alguma coisa?

As quatro levantaram a mão e Kirie suspirou...tocar não era com ela.

**Kirie:** Prefiro só assistir se é que me entende.

**Nicolle**: Tudo bem...ah, o que você toca Anne?

**Anne**: Bateria n.n

**Nicolle**: Hanako?

**Hanako**: Guitarra u.u

**Nicolle**: Anisah?

**Anisah**: Guitarra...e baixo n.nv

**Nicolle**: Alais?

**Alais**: Guitarra também - coçando a cabeça, sem graça. – E piano.

**Anne**: Tá...e você Nick?

**Nicolle**: Baixo e piano.

**Kirie**: Então pronto! Já tá formada! - animada.

**Anisah**: E o nome?

**Alais**: Isso a gente pensa depois, temos duas semanas para isso.

* * *

Depois da aula, as cinco foram em direção ao café Miau.

**Ryou**: Boa tarde meninas, os uniformes que vão usar estão bem ali. - aponta para cinco caixas com fitas de cores diferentes.

Anne, empolgada, correu até a caixa com faixa azul escura.

**Anne**: Essa é minha! - sorrindo, contente ao ler "Anne Hendrick" escrito na caixa.

Anisah se aproximou da caixa cor fita verde e a pegou, lendo "Anisah Aahara".

**Anisah**: Essa é minha.

Hanako se aproximou da caixa com fita branca e leu "Hanako Yukinohara" e deu um meio sorriso, meio insegura do que poderia estar ali dentro.

Alais pegou sua caixa de fita vermelha empolgada e correu para o vestiário, puxando Anisah, enquanto Anne puxava Hanako e Nicolle ia atrás, segurando sua caixa com fita azul clara.

Minutos depois, as cinco já estavam vestidas.

Anne sorria, usando o vestidinho bem parecido com a das mews antigas, mas que era azul céu, e um pouco mais fofo.

Hanako tinha uma expressão de puro terror ao se ver vestida com aquele uniforme todo fofo e branco.

Anisah deu de ombros. Havia gostado de seu uniforme verde e fofo. Combinou com os olhos dela.

Nicolle estava vermelha. Havia achado meio curto. Mas estava uma gracinha com aquele uniforme azul gelo.

Alais sorria, animada, havia adorado o seu uniforme vermelho vivo. Alem de ter combinado com o cabelo da menina, havia combinado com os olhos também.

**Hanako**: Tá...diz que eu não preciso usar isso!

**Anisah**: Você ficou uma gracinha.

**Alais**: Verdade...tá linda! Tá melhor que suas roupas de homem!

**Nicolle**: Verdade! Parece uma boneca!

**Alais**: Adorei!! Ficou bem em mim!! – se observando.

**Nicolle**: Você sempre adora tudo u.u"

**Anne**: Hehe...acho melhor chamar o Neji pra te ver aqui - rindo, perva.

**Nicolle**: ANNE!! - super vermelha.

**Ryou**: Meninas...comecem!

**Todas**: Hai!

De tarde, Keiichiro as chamou até a cozinha, aproveitando que não havia nenhum pedido.

**Keiichiro**: Meninas...tem uma velha senhora querendo falar com vocês lá fora.

**Anne**: E quem é?

**Ryou**: Não sabemos, mas ela quer falar com vocês de qualquer jeito!

As cinco se entreolham e saem do café, cautelosas.

**Voz**: Olá meninas.

Elas se viram e vêem uma senhora baixinha, de cabelos brancos presos num coque frouxo, olhinhos castanhos e uma pele rosada com um sorriso provocativo nos lábios. Mas ela não estava só, havia uma jovem com ela. Tinha cabelos curtos, com as mechas da frente maiores, cabelos negros, olhos também negros, um cigarro na boca e estava séria, as observando curiosa.

**Alais**: Quem é você? - perguntou, fria, cerrando os olhos, desconfiada.

**Velha**: Haruka...

A jovem observou Alais e no segundo seguinte já disse.

**Haruka**: Fênix!

As cinco se surpreenderam, mas a velhinha sorriu.

**Velha**: Sim, sim...a fênix...grande controladora das chamas...ou melhor dizendo...Rainha das Chamas... - sorrindo.

Alais ficou pálida. Como ela sabia disso???

**Anisah**: Ei, coroa! Como cê sabe dessas coisas??

Haruka encarou Anisah com um olhar gélido, mas a serpente suportou, também gélida.

**Haruka**: Serpente...

**Velha**: Ah!! A grande serpente negra do deserto...Rainha dos Venenos...ou da Morte...um grande poder...sim, sim.

Haruka então, encarou Hanako, que ficou pálida.

**Haruka**: Dragão!

**Velha**: Ora, ora...a mocinha de dragão...hum...Rainha dos Ventos hã? Interessante...a líder também...deve ter um grande poder ai em menina?! - sorrindo.

**Haruka**: Tigre! - apontando Nicolle.

**Velha**: Temos a tigresa...gélida...e insegura...mas muda em batalha...mostrando seu real lado...seu lado assassino. Rainha do Gelo...

Nicolle abaixou a cabeça, meio sem jeito.

**Anne**: Quem a senhora pensa que é pra ir falando as coisas assim??

**Haruka**: E por último...a tartaruga.

**Velha**: Sim...grande solidão e peso no coração não é querida? - Anne arregala os olhos, surpresa - Não se preocupe...como boa Rainha das Águas é sempre alegre e encantadora.

**Alais**: Ok...o que a senhora quer? Tá querendo o que falando isso em?? - nervosa.

**Haruka**: Fique calma...não faremos mal algum a vocês...

**Velha**: Deixe Haruka...deixe...

Alais começou a se estressar. Não sabia porque, mas seus nervos estavam a flor da pele e começou a ficar cada vez mais nervosa. Aquela velha...ela tinha alguma coisa...alguma coisa que a deixava inquieta...e ela queria saber o que era.

Mas ela não era a única fora de si. As outras também revelavam um lado assassino, não perdeu tempo.

**Alais**: Alais! Metamorfose!

**Anisah**: Anisa! Metamorfose!

**Hanako**: Hanako! Metamorfose!

**Anne**: Anne! Metamorfose!

**Nicolle**: Nicolle! Metamorfose!

Haruka se posicionou na frente da senhora, preparada, não deixaria que a machucassem.

**Alais**: Eu não sei o que você tem, mas...vou pegar de volta o que você pegou de mim!

Os olhos da mew fênix estavam uma loucura, agora, mais do que nunca, pareciam mesmo chamas, e chamas revoltadas e furiosas.

Ela avançou contra Haruka.

**Velha**: Haruka!!! Desvie!!

**Haruka**: Não posso deixar que se machuque!!

**Velha**: Ela não vai matar!!

Um segundo antes de Alais acertar-lhe, Haruka desviou. A mew fênix acertou o chão com toda a força que tinha, causando vários estragos. Era surpreendente. Um soco daquele e você ganharia uma passagem só de ida para o coma.

Alais observou Haruka, os olhos, literalmente, em chamas.

Anisah desapareceu em meio a areia, sendo levada pelo vento, e aparecendo atrás de Haruka.

**Anisah**: Peguei!

Mas ela errou, Haruka escapou por um triz das presas cheias de veneno da mew serpente.

**Nicolle**: Você pode até tentar...mas não vai escapar de nós.

Anne correu até Haruka e a acertou em cheio com um soco, para que, logo em seguida viesse Hanako e a acerta com um chute, a jogando no chão com toda a força que tinha, o que não era pouco.

Haruka cuspiu sangue e se levantou, meio bamba.

**P**. **Haruka**: É melhor eu tomar cuidado...elas não são como as outras que eu já enfrentei...elas são mais fortes...e não se importam se me matarem.

**Alais**: Eu não sei o que você tem...mas, sei que nos pertence...e queremos de volta!

**Anisah**: É bom nos dar de bom grado...ai poupamos suas vidas.

**Velha**: Mas que maus modos! Não ensinei suas antepassadas a serem assim! Onde está boa educação de se apresentarem?

**Anne**: Ora, fala de educação, mas você mesma não se apresenta!

A velhinha encarou Anne de cara fechada.

**Velha**: Hum...tem um língua afiada hã?! Tudo bem...gosto de meninas assim...sou Chie...apenas Chie...agora...se apresentem e dou-lhes o que as pertence.

**Alais**: Sou Alais Sajhesse...

**Anisah**: Anisah Aahara

**Anne**: Anne...Anne Hendrick

**Nicolle**: Nicolle Madison...

**Hanako**: E eu Hanako...Yukinohara Hanako.

**Chie**: Boas meninas. E então...como prometido...aqui está - ela coloca a mão no bolso e tira cinco pingentes. Um vermelho vivo, um azul céu, outro transparente, um verde chamativo e por ultimo um azul gelo, quase cinza.

**Chie**: Esses pingentes pertenceram a vocês há muito tempo atrás...incrível como ainda funcionam tão bem quando estão perto de vocês. Você! - aponta Nicolle - Venha aqui...este...é o seu. - ela pega o azul gelo e entrega a tigresa.

A morena encarou o pingente e sorriu. Era aquilo mesmo que faltava.

Chie devolveu os pingentes para cada uma, Alais ficou com o vermelho vivo, Anne com o azul céu, Anisah com o verde chamativo e Hanako com o transparente.

Haruka se aproximou das seis e encarou Hanako assim que voltaram ao normal.

**Haruka**: Quando te vi estava com roupas de homem...por que afinal, se veste assim?

**Hanako**: Isso...só o tempo e a convivência comigo lhe dirão.

Haruka concordou com a cabeça. Ela não era do tipo de questionar as coisas.

**Chie**: Bem meninas...quero conversar com vocês...podem ir até a minha casa amanhã?

**Todas**: Bem...

**Chie**: Eu insisto...tenho certeza que vão gostar de ir...tenho muita coisa para contar! n.n

**Hanako**: Tá...já que insiste.

**Nicolle**: Vamos sim.

**Anisah**: Podemos ir depois do ensaio?

**Haruka** **e** **Chie**: Que ensaio?

**Anisah**: Da nossa banda...vamos começar a ensaiar amanhã.

**Haruka**: Legal...uma banda.

**Chie**: Mas é claro. Podem ir lá depois do ensaio.

**Anne**: Tá...passa o endereço.

**Chie**: Não precisa...isso já é um teste. Terão que achar a minha casa.

**Meninas**: QUE??????????????

**Alais**: Sabe...não somos do tipo...espiãs que descobrem as coisas tão facilmente assim.

**Chie**: Se usarem os instintos animais que tem conseguirão nos achar sem problemas.

**Haruka**: Esperaremos ansiosas. – fazendo uma reverencia e desaparecendo, junto de Chie.

**Nicolle**: Ok, como vamos encontrá-las?

**Alais**: Sei lá. Amanhã a gente pensa. - dando de ombros, não dando muita importância.

**Anne**: ¬¬" tá...anda, vamos voltar.

**Hanako**: Querem que eu leve minha guitarra amanhã para a republica? ¬¬

**Anisah**: Que nada...vamos ver como nos saímos hoje. Depois do trabalho cê passa lá na sua casa e pega as coisas que precisa e pronto. Pode dormir na republica hoje. Não tem problema.

**Hanako**: Tudo bem.

* * *

Depois do trabalho, as meninas seguiram em direção a casa de Hanako.

**Hanako**: Gente...peço que ignorem meu pai...ele é meio...a...vocês vão ver.

Ela pega a chave e abre a porta de casa. Um forte cheiro de bebida e cigarro contaminava o local.

**Anne(tampando o nariz)** - Cara...que fedor!

**Nicolle(tampando o nariz)** - Concordo.

Nisso, o pai de Hanako aparece. Eles eram bem parecido. Os mesmos cabelos e traços, mas os olhos dele eram cor de ônix, frios e calculistas. Ele se aproximou das meninas, as observando e se aproximou de Anisah.

**Yohan**: Uau! Você é muito linda - ele diz, tonto, segurando a mão dela.

Anisah o encarou, meio enojada.

**Hanako**: Ok, coroa, sai pra lá! - puxando ele pra longe da menina.

**Yohan**: Me solta, piveta! - ele repara em Alais - Nossa...ela também é muito linda!

Alais revirou os olhos, ignorando-o.

**Hanako**: Meninas, entrem, subam as escadas, meu quarto é o último do corredor. Daqui a pouco eu vou.

Elas concordam e correm até o quarto da morena.

**Yohan**: Eu quero aquela ruiva e a morena! - empurrando Hanako.

**P. Hanako**: Droga! Esqueci que esse velho é um tarado! - o puxando de volta para o sofá.

**Hanako**: Não ouse se aproximar delas!

**Yohan**: Vai me impedir sua ingrata?!!

**Hanako**: Vou!

As meninas descem as escadas, segurando as coisas de Hanako.

**Anne**: Vamos? Nós pegamos tudo.

**Hanako**: Vamos! - ela se vira para Yohan - Vou dormir fora!

**Yohan**: Pode ir...desde que a ruiva e a morena fiquem...

**Anisah**: Hanako...ele me dá medo. – assustada.

**Hanako**: Fica fria...não vou deixar ele te atacar.

**Yohan**: Venham meninas, venham se divertir. - rindo.

**Alais**: Vamos logo! - ela puxa Anisah pela mão, correndo até a rua, com Nicolle e Anne no encalço. Hanako saiu logo em seguida, trancando a porta.

**Hanako**: Me desculpem...ele é assim mesmo.

**Anne**: Credo! Que bom que eu ainda sou novinha.

**Nicolle**: Imagino quando você crescer. Vai ficar mais bonita que a Anisah.

**Anisah**: Falando assim até parece que sou a miss universo ¬¬

**Alais**: Você bem que tem chance de ser, viu?

Anisah revirou os olhos, procurando as chaves da republica enquanto se aproximavam. Elas moravam muito próximas.

**Anisah**: Seja bem-vinda Hanako. - abrindo a porta e acendendo as luzes.

**Alais**: Vou pegar minha guitarra e a gente ensaia lá em baixo! – subindo as escadas.

**Anne**: Minha bateria já está lá em baixo.

**Nicolle**: Por isso que eu nunca a vi...nunca fui lá em baixo. u.u

**Hanako**: Nossa...esse lugar é lindo.

**Anisah**: Está a disposição se quiser morar com a gente. - subindo as escadas.

Logo, todas as meninas estavam no porão. Era um porão bem arrumado, possuía um carpete, e não tinha muitas coisas para atrapalhar o caminho.

Hanako e Anisah arrumaram suas guitarras, Anne se ajeitou na bateria, Alais no piano e Nicolle pegou o baixo.

**Nicolle**: Prontas meninas?

**Todas**: Hai!

**Nicolle**: Então...vamos!

**Alais: **_**I always needed time on my own (**__Eu sempre precisei de tempo para mim mesma)_

_**I never thought I'd need you there when I cry (**__Eu nunca imaginei que eu precisaria de você quando eu choro)_

_**And the days feel like years when I'm alone (**__E os dias parecem anos quando eu estou sozinha)_

_**And the bed where you lie (**__E a cama onde você deita)_

_**Is made up on your side**__ (Está arrumada ao seu lado )_

**Anne: **_**When you walk away I count the steps that you take (**__Quando você vai embora eu conto os passos que você dá)_

_**Do you see how much I need you right now?**__ (Você vê o quanto eu preciso de você agora?)_

**Todas**: _**When you're gone (**__Quando você está longe)_

_**The pieces of my heart are missing you (**__Os pedaços do meu coração sentem a sua falta)_

_**When you're gone (**__Quando você está longe)_

_**The face I came to know is missing too (**__O rosto que eu conhecia está perdido também)_

_**When you're gone (**__Quando você está longe)_

_**The words I need to hear to always get me through the day (**__As palavras que preciso ouvir pra mim sempre conseguir ir adiante com o dia)_

_**And make it ok (**__E fazer tudo estar bem)_

_**I miss you (**__Eu sinto a sua falta)_

**Anisah**: _**I've never felt this way before (**__Eu nunca tinha me sentido dessa forma antes)_

_**Everything that I do (**__E as coisas que eu faço)_

_**Reminds me of you (**__Me lembram você)_

_**And the clothes you left lye on the floor (**__E as roupas que você deixou sobre o chão)_

_**And they smell just like you (**__Elas tem seu cheiro)_

_**I love the things that you do**__ (Eu amo as coisas que você faz)_

**Hanako** : _**When you walk away I count the steps that you take (**__Quando você vai embora eu conto os passos que você dá)_

_**Do you see how much I need you right now?**__ (Você vê o quanto eu preciso de você agora?)_

**Todas**: _**When you're gone (**__Quando você está longe)_

_**The pieces of my heart are missing you (**__Os pedaços do meu coração sentem a sua falta)_

_**When you're gone (**__Quando você está longe)_

_**The face I came to know is missing too (**__O rosto que eu conhecia está perdido também)_

_**When you're gone (**__Quando você está longe)_

_**The words I need to hear to always get me through the day (**__As palavras que preciso ouvir pra mim sempre conseguir ir adiante com o dia)_

_**And make it ok (**__E fazer tudo estar bem)_

_**I miss you (**__Eu sinto a sua falta)_

**Nicolle**: _**We were made for each other (**__Nós seremos um para o outro)_

_**I'll keep forever (**__Eu manterei sempre)_

_**I know we were (**__Eu sei que seremos)_

_**Ohhhhh **_

_**All I ever wanted was for you to know (**__Tudo que eu sempre quis foi você saber)_

_**Everything I do I give my heart and soul (**__Que tudo o que eu faço te dou coração e alma)_

_**I can only breathe (**__Eu acho difícil até respirar)_

_**I need to feel you here with me (**__Eu preciso te ouvir aqui comigo)_

_**yeah**_

**Todas**: _**When you're gone (**__Quando você está longe)_

_**The pieces of my heart are missing you (**__Os pedaços do meu coração sentem a sua falta)_

_**When you're gone (**__Quando você está longe)_

_**The face I came to know is missing too (**__O rosto que eu conhecia está perdido também)_

_**When you're gone (**__Quando você está longe)_

_**The words I need to hear to always get me through the day (**__As palavras que preciso ouvir pra mim sempre conseguir ir adiante com o dia)_

_**And make it ok (**__E fazer tudo estar bem)_

_**I miss you (**__Eu sinto a sua falta)_

Elas sorriram. Até que tinham ido bem, bem até demais.

**Anne**: Como conseguem cantar em inglês se não falam? o.O

**Anisah**: Boa pergunta...u.u

**Alais**: Sei não...mas eu acho que cantar em inglês é bem fácil.

**Nicolle**: Yes! Nós vamos arrebentar no festival! – olhos brilhando.

**Hanako**: Ela já pegou o espirito.

**Voz**: Pena que não vão viver até lá.

As cinco se viram e se deparam com os ciniclons que as observavam da janela.

**Anne**: Vocês escutaram a gente cantando?

**Shiro**: Pelo bem dos meus ouvidos...graças a Deus não.

**Anisah**: Ufa!

**Sun**: Pena...queria tanto ver minha menina cantando.

**Anisah**: Sua menina ô caramba! – nervosa. – Não sou sua!

**Sun**: Por enquanto minha gatinha, por enquanto.

**Anisah**: Não viaja seu cérebro de minhoca ¬¬

**Alais**: Fica assim não, Anisah, eles são desprovidos de inteligência u.u

**Rui**: Ao menos nisso combinamos, afinal.

**Nicolle**; AI! Depois dessa eu ficava quieta!

Mas não foi o que Alais fez. Ela encarou Rui com um olhar assassino.

**Alais**: Ao menos admite que não tem inteligência. Isso já é um passo...só que...não adianta nada...se você não se toca que...jamais vai nos vencer! – ela se aproxima dele, o fuzilando com os olhos.

Rui se ruborizou instantaneamente. Não sabia porque. Ele a odiava. Se afastou dela, meio sem jeito. O que estava acontecendo com ele afinal de contas?? Será que era a convivência com Sun? Não! ele pedia aos céus para não se apaixonar. Ainda mais por uma piveta como Alais.

**Hanako**: Será que vocês não podem nos dar uma folga? Foi um dia cheio!

**Shiro**: Ah...que pena...mas não...¬¬

**Hanako**: ¬¬""

**Anne**: Tá! Vamos acabar logo com eles! Anne! Metamorfose!

**Alais**: Alais! Metamorfose!

**Anisah**: Anisa! Metamorfose!

**Hanako**: Hanako! Metamorfose!

**Nicolle**: Nicolle! Metamorfose!

Elas se transformam, mas sentem que há algo diferente, só não sabem o que.

**Sun**: Nossa gatinha...cada dia mais linda em?

**Anisah**: AHH!! CALADO SEU CÉREBRO DE MINHOCA!! –nervosa.

**Alais**: Xi...que temperamental.

**Anisah**: Você também ficaria nervosa se um traste ficasse dando em cima de você o tempo todo!

**Alais**: Tá...tô quieta.

**Nicolle**: Será que seria pedir demais se esperassem a gente sair daqui para lutarmos?

**Todos**: O.o

**Rui**: Ah...claro...saiam logo.

**Nicolle**: Valeu.

Os ciniclons saem da janela e as meninas vão atrás.

**Anisah**: Isso é coisa para pedir?

**Nicolle**: Queria pagar pelo estrago? O.o

**Anisah**: tem razão u.u

Shiro pegou suas kodachis e partiu pra cima de Hanako, que estava distraída, e levou o golpe bem em cheio, perfurando suas asas.

**Hanako**: AII!! –ela caiu no chão, o sangue escorrendo e tingindo o chão de vermelho.

**Anne**: Você vai ver!

A menina sai correndo e quando se aproximou, Shiro já ia acertá-la quando ela desapareceu e reapareceu atrás dele, o acertando com um chute.

**Alais**: Como consegue desaparecer assim?? o.o

**Anne**: Não sei...só sei que consigo.

Antes de cair no chão, Shiro tacou suas kodachis na direção da menina, ela escapou de uma, mas a outra acertou sua perna.

**Anne**: AIII!!! –ela caiu no chão, segurando sua perna, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

**Alais**: Ok...você tá pedindo.

Ela abre as asas, cruza os braços e começa a rodar, um enorme furacão de fogo acerta Shiro. Por um triz, ele ainda saiu vivo, mas com graves queimaduras.

**Anisah**: Anne! –ela correu até a pequena e retirou a kodachi de sua perna. – Você está bem?

**Anne**: Eu pareço estar bem??? – ela diz, nervosa, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

**Anisah**: Desculpe...perguntar não ofende. –sem graça.

**Nicolle**: Báculo!

Ela segura o báculo e começa a rodá-lo.

**Rui**: Dessa vez não! –ele pega um espada.

**Nicolle**: É o que veremos.

As estacas atacam, Rui conseguiu se defender, teve apenas leves arranhões, mas não posso dizer o mesmo de Alais.

Como estava distraída, algumas estacas a acertaram. Uma nas costas e uma na perna. A ruiva caiu de joelhos no chão. Pálida.

**Nicolle**: Alais!

**Anisah**: ALAIS!! –ela correu até a ruiva que estava deitada em uma poça de sangue. – Eu...te mato!

Ela cerrou os punhos e sumiu na areia, chegando por trás de Rui e então...ela o mordeu.

**Rui**: AIIII!!!!

A mordida dela doía muito. E ele ainda pode sentir o veneno penetrando na sua pele. Corroendo seu corpo.

Com dificuldade, ele a empurrou com força.

**Anisah**: Vai pagar com sua vida!

**Anne:** Cara...eu sempre soube que você tinha parafusos a menos...mas isso já é demais!

**Hanako: **Devo comentar? ¬¬

Nicolle encarou o ciniclon assustada. Ele parecia estar sofrendo muito. Era possível ver a pele dele sendo corroída, como se na verdade o veneno fosse ácido.

**Nicolle**: O-O que vai acontecer?

**Anisah**: Nada de mais...ele apenas vai ter o fim que merece.

**Rui**: AHHH!! SUA SERPENTE MALDITA!!

Shiro e Sun desapareceram, levando Rui com eles. Aquele veneno podia matá-lo então era bom não esperar e cuidar logo daquilo.

As meninas voltam ao normal e se aproximam de Alais, que já havia retirado as duas estacas de si.

**Nicolle**: Me desculpe, Alais!! –quase chorando.

**Alais**: Tudo bem Nick, fica fria. Eu estou bem. Veja! –os ferimentos já estavam cicatrizando. – Estou bem.

**Nicolle**: Que bom. –ela suspira aliviada.

**Hanako**: Vamos entrar...

**Anne**: Vamos...droga! Esse ferimento vai deixar uma cicatriz!

**Alais**: Vamos ter que nos acostumar com isso...provavelmente...no final disso tudo...teremos várias e várias cicatrizes.

**Anisah**: Eu, sinceramente espero que não.

Elas sorriem e entram dentro da republica.

* * *

No próximo cap.

_-Será que conseguimos?_

_-Ele te ama...tenho certeza._

_-Jura? Nem percebi._

_-Você devia parar com isso._

_-Quem implica ama, sabia disso?_

_-Mas sempre há exceções!_

_-Sim, mas o seu caso é diferente._

_-Engraçado...como conseguimos fazer isso?_

_-Pergunta isso pra mim?_

_-Ele sempre vem aqui vê-la...mas ela nunca percebeu, e não percebe até hoje._

_-Temos que ajudá-los! _

_-Lá vai você se intrometer._

_Próximo cap:_ **Paixões e incertezas.**

* * *

Haru - Agora...as reviews n.n

Kyrara - Vamos lá!

**Sabaku no Ino-sama** Haru – é...vc acertou direitinho! É essa música mesmo!

Kyrara – Ela é bonita (olhinhos brilhando)

Hanako – n.n v

Anne – Weeee!! Ela me achou divertida! (rebola)

Haru – Sai pra lá pirralha! Agora é a nossa vez!

Anne – T.T

Nicolle – O Neji é muito kawaii – quase babando

Todas - ¬¬"

Haru – Bem...eu também acho que foi a primeira opção.

Kyrara – Eu tbm.

Sun – n.n

Rui – Puxa...nem sei se agradeço depois dessa ¬¬"

Nicolle – Claro...pode me chamar assim sim. – sorrindo.

Haru – Ela é uma gracinha –esmaga Nick

Nick – x.x

Haru – Obrigada pela review amigaa n.n

**Ana-Ookami-Chan** Haru – Ok, ok, autógrafos mais tarde – se achando.

Kyrara – Puxa...obrigada pelo elogio Ookami-chan –soca Haru

Haru – x.x pq me bateu?

Kyrara – Se comporte. Imagine no dia que ela vier aqui???

Haru – Xii...ela vai se assustar com a gente e com o povo do NACC x.x

Kyrara – É...eles são piscicoticos x.x

Haru – Mas a Ookami-chan tbm é...enton non tem problema n.n

Kyrara – Espero que vc venha mesmo, Ookami-chan. E Rina...mim non tem medo...quando se convive com a Haru diariamente vc acaba perdendo o medo das coisas.

Haru – O que quer dizer? ¬¬

Kyrara – Que vc é o mal em pessoa n.n

Haru – Obrigada –emocionada.

Kyrara - ¬¬" tudo bem Sadako...na hora que vc aparecer na fic eu vou falar até na sua cabeça!!!

Haru – Xii...já vi tudo.

Kyrara(sendo abraçada) – Hehe...que isso.

Haru – T.T eu fico com ciúmes em?

Kyrara – Precisa não.

Haru – Vc me traiu!

Kyrara – Ookami-chan...não repare...temos mania de brincar assim (gota)

Hanako – Tenho problemas sim...vcs já viram um pedaço do meu passado...

Anisah – Ela não é a única sabia?

Haru – Disso eu sempre soube...vc eh maníaca com sofrimento alheio.

Kyrara – Falou a diferente ¬¬

Haru – POSTA LOGO SUA FIC CARAMBA ò.ó

Kyrara – Antes que ela te mate u.u"

**Prisma159:** Haru(olhinhos brilhando)

Hanako – Aé? vc tbm é meio anti-social? o.o

Haru – Eu tbm me visto de homem...meu pai quase me mata por isso.

Kyrara – O engraçado é que quando ela vai encontrar o namorado sempre sai toda feminina ¬¬

Haru – Casos especiais oras u.u

Kyrara - ¬¬"

Haru – Fica assim non...a gente tbm non se da muito bem com nossos pais. A Kyrara coitada, non pode nem namorar ou ter amigo homem que senão o pai dela mata ela.

Kyrara – A Haru vive discutindo com o pai dela tbm u.u

Haru – Ué...pq tem poucas amizades? o.o vc parece ser ton gente boa e extrovertida n.n

Kyrara – Tbm tenho medo de cobras.

Haru – Eu não...eu adoro! (olhinhos brilhando)

Kyrara – Mas nós duas temos pavor de aranhas.

Haru – Disso...não posso discordar u.u

Kyrara – Bom saber que está gostando n.n ficamos felizes

Haru – Obrigadinha pela review amiga...posso te considerar amiga? o.o

Kyrara – Ela é assim mesmo...não repare.

Haru – Ué...quanto mais amigos bem melhor n.n

Kissus

Haru e Kyrara

Façam as autoras felizes...deixem reviews n.n

xD


	5. Paixões e Incertezas

O sol batia na cara de Hanako quase que a obrigando abrir os olhos.

A mew dragão se remexeu na cama. Não queria acordar tão cedo, mas não teve escolha. Logo ouviu alguns berros.

**Voz**: ALAIS SUA DORMINHOCA DUMA FIGA!! LEVANTA AGORA OU ARRANCO SEUS OLHOS FORA!

**Alais**: Você é muito estressada Anne.

**Anne**: UAU! DEVE SER PORQUE FALTAM CINCO MINUTOS PARA O PORTÃO DA ESCOLA FECHAR E VOCÊ AINDA TÁ DE PIJAMA!

Ao ouvir aquilo, Hanako revirou os olhos e já ia se deitar quando viu uma cobra no seu travesseiro.

**Hanako**: O.O

**Anisah**: Desculpa ai Hanako, a Naja escapuliu. –ela se virou para cobra, e como se conversasse com ela, murmurou umas palavras estranhas. A cobra concordou com a cabeça e voltou para seu aquário.

**Hanako**: Ué...não vai para a escola? ¬¬

**Anisah**: Não...fiquei gripada – ela espirra – Nem rola de ir. –espirra de novo.

**Nicolle**: Hanako...se levanta rápido. A Anisah tem motivo, você não. Andando!

A morena se levantou, mal-humorada, trocou de roupa e desceu correndo, encontrou as meninas na porta esperando por ela.

**Alais**: HANAKO! –pula em cima.

**Hanako**: ALAIS! Quer parar de pular em cima de mim????

**Alais**: Desculpe. Mas é tão bom. n.n

**Anne**: Vamos logo!

**Nicolle**: Tá, tá bom.

Elas saem correndo, apressadas para a escola.

Enquanto isso, Anisah se remexia na cama. Estava com gripe e com fortes cólicas. Tinha coisa pior??

Se levantou da cama amaldiçoando o mundo e o céus pelas malditas dores e foi até o banheiro procurar remédios.

**Voz**: A gatinha está matando aula?

Anisah arregalou os olhos e se virou, se deparando com o ciniclon mais irritante do mundo: Sun.

**Anisah**: Ai cara, o que você quer em?

**Sun**: Além de você?

**Anisah**: Ah! Vai caçar quem te quer! – ela volta a procurar remédios, sem nem dar bola para o moreno, mas logo sentiu dois braços fortes em volta da sua cintura.

**Sun**: Pra que? Se a menina que eu quero está bem aqui?

**Anisah**: Você tem três segundos para me soltar!

**Sun**: E se eu não soltar?

**Anisah**: Vai desejar nunca ter nascido! –tentando se soltar, mas não conseguia. Ele a segurava com força, mas não a machucava. – Caramba! É pedir demais um dia de paz?

Sun a ignorou, beijando o seu pescoço bem devagar, mordendo a pele morena dela de uma maneira carinhosa e ao mesmo tempo carregada de desejo.

Anisah o empurrou com força. Sentia-se enojada.

**Anisah**: Sai de perto de mim, Sun! Eu não tô brincando!

**Sun**: E eu muito menos.

**Anisah**: Quando vai entender que eu não te quero sua mula desmiolada?

**Sun**: Ora, eu prefiro ignorar suas mentiras gatinha.

Anisah revirou os olhos. Não adiantava investir numa discussão. Além de estar morrendo de dor aquilo não levaria a lugar algum.

Ela o ignorou e pegou um remédio para a cólica. Passou por ele e foi descendo até a cozinha.

**Sun**: Pra que esses remédios gatinha?

**Anisah**: Te interessa?

**Sun**: Claro que sim. Eu me importo com você.

**Anisah**: Pena que não posso dizer o mesmo...quer dizer...pena nada. – enchendo o copo de água.

**Sun**: Você é mesmo difícil não?

**Anisah**: Olha Sun, não tô nem um pouco afim de escutar você falando na minha cabeça. Me faz um favor...vai embora! –ela toma o remédio.

**Sun**: Estou preocupado...por que está tomando remédio? E não me ignore!

**Anisah**: Depende...se eu falar o que é você vai embora?

**Sun**: Quem sabe. –dando de ombros.

**Anisah**: Eu não quero um "quem sabe" eu quero um sim!

**Sun**: Mas não posso te dar certeza da minha resposta.

**Anisah**: Sabia ¬¬

**Sun**: O que custa dizer?

**Anisah**: O que custa não dizer?

O ciniclon revirou os olhos. Anisah conseguia ser chata quando queria. As vezes, até chata demais.

A morena resolveu voltar para o quarto e subiu as escadas com Sun no encalço. Ele então a segura pela cintura.

**Sun**: Você tá passando mal?

**Anisah**: Vou te dar um útero pra saber o que é bom – se contorcendo de dor. Estava doendo muito. Muito mesmo.

Sun, ao ver a expressão de dor dela, a pegou no colo e a levou até o quarto, a deitando na cama.

**Sun**: Você está com muita dor...acho que uma massagem melhora.

Antes dele sequer começar, Anisah segurou as mãos dele.

**Anisah**: Mas nem morta eu deixo você por as mãos ai! –nervosa.

**Sun**: Calma...é só uma massagem. –ele diz, sério.

E pela primeira vez depois de conhece-lo, Anisah percebeu que não havia segundas intenções por ali.

**Anisah**: Tá bom...mas se você tentar alguma coisa eu te parto em dois.

Ele sorriu e começou a massagear o colo dela com carinho.

Aquilo estava bem gostoso. Gostoso até demais. Devagar, ele levantou a blusa dela e continuou a massagear o colo, mas observando atentamente sua barriga.

**Sun**: Você é linda.

Anisah o encarou e corou.

**P. Anisah**: PERAI!!! PAROU ANISAH!! POR QUE VOCÊ TÁ VERMELHA??? OLÁAA!! TÁ LEMBRADA QUE ELE É UM CINICLON COM ALTO NIVEL DE PERVERCIDADE QUE SÓ SE IMPORTA COM SEU CORPO?????

**Anisah**: Tá...valeu...- desviando o rosto.

**Sun**: Uau...achei que me mandaria para o inferno ou algo do gênero.

**Anisah**: Não...hoje não.

**Sun**: Hum...isso já é um progresso.

**Anisah**: Não viaja. –ela revira os olhos e o ciniclon sorri. Aquilo já era um bom começo.

* * *

Dessa vez, ao chegar na sala, Yoh não foi incomodar Anne, o que a menina agradeceu profundamente. Não queria nem sequer ouvir a voz dele. Mas só de saber que ele assentava ao seu lado já ficava com enjôo.

Quando o professor chegou, os alunos se assentaram. A mew tartaruga estava ocupada demais rabiscando qualquer coisa no papel, quando de repente escutou um barulho. Curiosa, olhou para o lado e viu que Yoh mantinha a cabeça abaixada e soluçava, como se contesse um choro. A loira ficou preocupada e o cutucou.

**Anne**: Yoh...você tá legal????

O moreno negou com a cabeça.

**Anne**: O-O que aconteceu???

**Yoh**: M-Meu p-pai...el-ele m-morreu...

Anne arregalou os olhos e o observou com pena. Ela sabia exatamente o que era perder um pai. Havia perdido o seu quando tinha 7 anos. Jamais havia esquecido aquela dor.

**Anne**: E por que veio pra aula??

**Yoh**: M-Minha m-mãe m-me obrigou...

Anne pensou um pouco e se levantou, puxando Yoh pela mão.

**Anne**: Professor...o Yoh tá passando mal...posso acompanha-lo até a enfermaria?

O professor os observou e consentiu com a cabeça, tornando a explicar a matéria.

A loira saiu puxando o menino para fora da sala. Pegou um copo e colocou água e deu para o moreno beber.

**Yoh**: Por que está fazendo isso Anne?

**Anne**: Isso o que?

**Yoh**: Me ajudando?

**Anne**: Até o pirralho mais chato do mundo merece um pouco de compaixão sabe?! - sorrindo.

Yoh corou furiosamente e tomou o resto da água, sem ter coragem de encarar a menina a sua frente.

**Anne**: Sabe Yoh...eu também perdi meu pai... -ela diz, olhando para o teto. O moreno arregala os olhos e a observa. Percebia tristeza em seu olhar.

**Yoh**: S-Sério?

**Anne**: Sim...eu tinha apenas 7 anos...estávamos na praia e...surfando...quando...uns tubarões apareceram...eu tinha cortado o braço numa pedra e o meu sangue os atraiu...meu pai me ajudou a escapar...mas ele...não conseguiu...- ela abaixou a cabeça, uma lágrima de tristeza escorreu pelo seu rosto. - Eu só vi o sangue tingir a água...me desesperei por completo...você não sabe a dor que eu senti...a dor e o peso da culpa...- ela soluçou- Minha mãe foi atrás de mim logo em seguida...expliquei pra ela o que aconteceu e choramos...eu nunca havia chorado tanto na minha vida...eu o amava muito...e ainda o amo...e-eu...eu queria poder tê-lo de volta...dizer a ele que eu sinto muito...muito mesmo por isso...e que eu o amo... - cada vez mais lágrimas percorriam o rosto da pequena. Aquilo deixou Yoh com vontade de chorar...de acompanha-la no choro. Como uma menina de 7 anos suportou isso? Ele com 12 já não agüentava mais.

**Yoh**: A-Anne eu...

Mas ele não terminou a frase. Anne o abraçara com força, chorando em seus ombros, querendo algum conforto.

Yoh se surpreendeu, mas a abraçou também. Não queria vê-la triste...nunca mais...aquilo doía o coração...dava...uma enorme pena.

**Anne**: Eu quero ele de volta!! Eu quero!! Quero dizer a ele o quanto o amei! Quero dizer que ele sempre foi muito especial pra mim! Quero dizer que...eu quem deveria ter morrido...

**Yoh**: Não...por favor não diga isso...eu preciso de você...não me deixe...nunca...

A loira levantou o rosto manchado pelas lágrimas e o observou. Os olhos cor de mel dele estavam cheios de lágrimas. Ele tentava segurar o choro. Pra servir de apoio a ela. O agradeceria imensamente por isso.

**Yoh**: Sabe Anne...você foi a única...a única que me tratou assim...sou grato a você...as outras pessoas sempre me trataram como se eu fosse especial...eu sei que não sou...não mereço ser...mas...você não...você me trata de uma maneira mais humana...eu gosto muito disso...obrigado.

**Anne**: Eu estou aqui pra isso...babaca.

Yoh sorri levemente, secando suas lágrimas.

**Yoh**: Gosto de te ver sorrindo...lágrimas não combinam com você.

**Anne**: Também gosto de te ver sorrindo...- abrindo um largo sorriso e deixando o menino vermelho.

**Yoh(se afasta de Anne)**: Ah...bem...quer dizer...v-vamos...- sem jeito.

Anne riu, o deixando mais sem graça ainda.

**Yoh**: ANNE!

* * *

Agora que já haviam se conhecido. Neji não ficava longe de Nick. Parecia que ela era a única menina no mundo que ele conhecia, mas Kirie também estava no meio. Os três não se largavam um minuto sequer.

**Kirie**: Nick...quando vai ter ensaio da banda?

**Nicolle**: Ainda não sei...ontem ensaiamos...

**Kirie**: E você nem me chamou!!

**Nicolle**: Eu lá sabia que você queria ver?!

**Neji**: Deixa Kirie...é mais legal quando é surpresa.

**Kirie**: Tá...tá bom.

**Neji:** Mas Nick, você já tem idéia da música que vão tocar? - encarando a morena.

**Nicolle**: Acho que cada uma vai cantar uma...eu ainda não sei ao certo. - ela coça a cabeça, sem graça.

**Kirie**: Ei, Neji, o que acha de passar o recreio com a gente? Ai você conhece todas as meninas que tocam! - animada.

**Neji**: Claro...

Nicolle quase se engasgou. Apresentar Neji para as meninas??? Era quase a mesma coisa de dizer que estava apaixonada e namorando e queria que as amigas soubessem disso. Ficou mais pálida do que já era. E se ele se apaixonasse por uma delas?? Anisah?? Ahhh ela era bonita!! Com certeza ele se interessaria!! Alais também!! A Anne era muito nova!! Mas será que ele gostava de meninas que se vestiam como homens?? Drogaa Hanako!!

**Kirie**: Você está bem, Nick? Está pálida.

**Nicolle**: Eu sou pálida o.ô

**Neji**: Mas tava mais pálida que o normal. Está passando mal?

**Nicolle**: Não, não...eu estou bem...é sério...só estou meio nervosa com isso tudo sobre o concurso nada demais!

**Kirie**: Ah...isso é normal. Nunca se apresentou antes?

**Nicolle**: Bem...quando eu era pequena fiz uma apresentação de dança pro meu colégio.

**Neji**: Então já está acostumada com o palco.

**Nicolle**: Mas quando eu estou dançando! Cantar é bem diferente! Vai que eu erro a música, ou erro a melodia ou...

**Kirie**: Ou nada! Fica calma...você tem duas semanas...vai conseguir se sair bem...acredite em você.

**Neji**: Concordo com a Kirie...e além do mais...estaremos lá para torcer por você!

**Nicolle**: Obrigada gente - sorrindo.

**Kirie**: Amigo é pra essas coisas. - sorrindo de volta.

Neji ficou em silêncio, mas também sorriu. Desde que as conhecera passara a ser mais animado. Antes era sempre o mesmo tédio, mas agora não...era divertido...e...a Nick...ela era linda...sem contar que sabia tocar piano e baixo. Ele adorava meninas que tocavam e cantavam. Sem contar que ela tinha um jeito muito fofo de ser que ele adorou. Gostou dela desde o primeiro instante que a vira e não deixaria ninguém magoá-la. Ninguém.

* * *

No primeiro ano, Alais dormia com a cabeça apoiada sobre a mesa e Ikari observava aquilo com uma gota. Se o professor repara-se que ela estava dormindo estaria encrencada.

**Prof. Heiji**: Senhorita Sajhesse!

Alais continuou dormindo. O professor, já sem paciência, foi até ela e a acordou.

**Alais**: Nya? - sonolenta.

**Prof. Heiji**: Já acabou o seu sono de beleza? - irônico.

**Alais**: Não preciso de sono de beleza, mas o senhor...ai já é outra história.

**Prof. Heiji**: Respondona como sempre não?

**Alais**: Se você assim me considera - dando de ombros.

**Prof. Heiji**: Não brinque comigo mocinha! Estou falando sério!

**Alais**: E quem disse que eu tô brincando?

Os dois se encararam. Era difícil saber quem sentia mais ódio. Alais era a única aluna que o desafiava. Achava divertido provocá-lo, perigoso...mas divertido.

**Prof. Heiji**: Creio que a senhorita tenha uma mãe rigorosa... - andando pela sala.

**Alais(suando frio):** E daí?

**Prof. Heiji**: Ela, por acaso, sabe como é o seu comportamento escolar?

**Alais**: Não é do interesse dela.

**Prof. Heiji**: Acha mesmo Sajhesse?

Alais não respondeu. Estava tremula. Sua mãe não era do tipo que aturava mal comportamento. E a ruiva sabia exatamente o que ganharia caso a provocasse.

**Prof. Heiji**: Vou considerar isso um sim...o que é bom...vou conversar com ela depois...quem sabe assim...ela põe um pouco de juízo nessa sua cabeça de vento.

Alais abaixou a cabeça. Se segurava para não revidar. Mas ficaria quieta, ao menos dessa vez manteria silêncio, não era louca de continuar comprando briga depois de ver que estava derrotada, mas a guerra, ainda não havia acabado. Ele havia ganhado a batalha, mas a guerra...era dela.

* * *

No segundo ano, Hanako, literalmente, dormia tranqüila, enquanto o professor Edward explicava a matéria a observando.

No final da aula, Hanako acordou com o sinal do intervalo. Sonolenta, ela foi em direção a porta com seus materiais.

**Edward**: Hanako...você fica.

A morena revirou os olhos, lá vinha.

**Hanako**: O que é, sensei? – coçando os olhos.

**Edward**: Fique calma...sabe que já estou acostumado a vê-la dormir nas aulas...só queria te perguntar uma coisa.

**Hanako**: Diga...

**Edward**: Por que a Anisah não veio? Vocês são amigas não são?

Hanako pensou um pouco e sorriu levemente.

**Hanako**: Ela está gripada...preferiu não vir hoje...podia piorar.

**Edward**: Entendi. Bem...era só isso...pode ir agora.

Hanako saiu se ao menos se despedir e encontrou as meninas a esperando na porta da sala.

**Anne**: Problemas?

A morena negou com a cabeça.

**Nicolle**: O que faremos? Trabalho ou procurar a casa daquela louca?

**Hanako**: E como vamos achá-la?

**Alais**: Posso procurar pelo céu...mas Tóquio é grande demais.

**Nicolle**: Não gravei o cheiro delas.

**Anne**: E eu nem sei de nada u.u

**Hanako**: Bem...vamos dar um jeito –dando de ombros. – Aquela velhota sabe das coisas...será uma grande ajuda.

**Alais**: E a Anisah?

**Anne**: Chamamos ela?

**Hanako**: Hum...isso...ela já deve ter melhorado.

* * *

Na república, Anisah fugia de Sun.

**Sun**: Anisah...pela milésima vez...eu não vou fazer nada!

**Anisah**: E você acha que eu vou acreditar em você, seu tarado?

Sun suspirou cansado. Aquilo realmente cansava. Ele então se teletransportou para atrás dela e a abraçou, no mesmo instante em que as meninas abriam a porta da cozinha, vendo a cena.

**Alais**: Deixa...a gente volta mais tarde! – fechando a porta, constrangida.

**Anisah**: ALAIS!!

**Hanako**: O que... –abre a porta e vê a cena – A sim...desculpe por atrapalhar a intimidade de vocês... –fechando a porta.

Anisah murmurou uns palavrões se soltou de Sun e quando foi abrir a porta deu de cara com as meninas envergonhadas.

**Anisah**: Gente...não íamos fazer nada... –vermelha.

**Nicolle**: Pô Anisah...se quisesse era só falar...

**Anisah**: NICK!! EU NÃO TENHO NADA COM ESSE PERVERTIDO!! –mais vermelha ainda.

**Anne**: Que comédia –quase roxa de tanto ri.

**Anisah**: Quando eu puser as mãos em você Hendrick...vai desejar nunca ter nascido –correndo atrás de Anne.

**Sun**: Eu só vim aqui cuidar da minha gatinha...nada demais...mas ela é muito arisca e eu tive que segurar ela –dando de ombros, aparecendo na porta.

**Hanako**: Sério? ¬¬ jurava que queria levar ela pra cama...

**Sun**: Também, mas...

Ele olhou para Anisah que só não estava mais vermelha porque era humanamente impossível, só que ele não sabia se era de raiva ou de vergonha.

**Anisah**: AHHH!! SEU TARADO FILHO DA MÃE!!! NEM ME CONHECE E JÁ VAI FALANDO ESSAS COISAS?? ASSIM?? NA CARA DURA?? MAS É UM TARADO MESMO!! SOME DAQUI!!

Sun acabou rindo. Ele achava Anisah engraçada. Temperamental, mas engraçada. Ela tinha um jeitinho que o cativava muito. Não querendo irritá-la mais, ele desapareceu.

**Anne**: Sabe Anisah...a gente pode sair hoje a noite e deixar você e o Sun a sós...

**Anisah**: EU TE MATO SUA TARTARUGA DUMA FIGA!!!

**Nicolle**: Depois, depois, temos que achar a casa da velha lá.

**Alais**: Viemos aqui te chamar pra isso...agora vamos.

**Anisah**: E como vamos fazer isso?

**Hanako**: Eu e a Alais procuramos pelo céu, você, Anne e Nick pela terra...deixem os celulares ligados tá?

**Todas**: Tá!

Elas se transformam, Alais e Hanako abrem as asas e vão em direção ao céu enquanto Nicolle, Anne e Anisah iam para as ruas...

* * *

Duas horas depois.

**Alais**: Achei!!

**Hanako**: Aonde? –procurando.

**Alais**: Ali! –apontando uma casa aonde se podia ver uma velha senhora igualzinha Chie e Haruka.

**Hanako**: Finalmente! –ela liga para Anisah – Anisah...achamos a casa dela...nos siga pelo chão!

**Anisah**: Finalmente...entendido Hanako. – ela desliga.

**Anne**: Acharam?

**Anisah**: Sim...vamos segui-las pelo chão.

**Nicolle**: Certo!

Andaram mais um pouco e chegaram até a casa da velha senhora que as esperava no portal, sorrindo.

**Chie**: Demoraram, mas o que importa é que conseguiram nos achar.

**Anne**: Ok velha...agora sem enrolação...diga o que você sabe. –ofegante.

**Chie**: Fique calma...primeiro quero testá-las mais...

**Anisah**: A qual é? Já estamos mortas...

**Chie**: Isso é apenas o início...e quero ver do que são capazes de fazer... –sorriso de canto – Entrem...

As meninas se entreolham e entram. Chie as observa, um sorriso misterioso estampado no rosto...ela tramava algo...

**Chie(murmura)**: Mal posso esperar para ver o que vocês podem fazer ao despertarem por completo...isso vai ser muito interessante.

Ela fecha a porta, e entra em casa, seguida por Haruka.

* * *

Haru - Mals a demora galera...

Kyrara - Semana de provas x.x

Reviews:

**Prisma159:** Haru - também amo vestir roupas pretas...realçam minha pele e meus olhos  
Kyrara - Qualquer coisa realça sua pele...vc reflete a luz o.o  
Haru - Não pode falar muita coisa viu? ¬¬  
Kyrara - vc é mais branca que eu.  
Haru - ela tbm é sádica (olhos brilhando)  
Kyrara - amiga perfeita pra Haru ¬¬ ela também é sádica...ela que faz as mortes e coisas trágicas nas fics n.n  
Haru - é...amigas verdadeiras e que estão ai pra tudo são raras...mas fica fria...nós não somos de abandonar nossas amigas não é Kyrara?  
Kyrara - Isso ai...ficariamos felizes se quiser ser nossa amiga n.n  
Haru - tem o meu msn no nosso perfil...pode me add que depois te passo o da Kyrara n.n

**Ana Ookami-chan:** Haru - cara...não acredito que vc acorda de madrugada pra digitar ¬¬  
Kyrara - o.o"  
Haru - ah...se quiser um autógrafo primeiro marque hora com nosso advogado (se achando)  
Kyrara - aff...eh assim que trata uma amiga?  
Haru - ela é minha amante baka u.u  
Kyrara - mais uma?? OO  
Haru - simmmmm...  
Kyrara - Tá né...

**Sabaku no Ino-sama**: Haru - vc tá convivendo demais com o Gai-sensei...  
Kyrara - só não fique biruta como ele tá? o.o  
Haru - acertou mesmo...é a nova da Avril sim n.n  
Nick - n.n -envergonhada  
Haru - ela tem o seu lado fofo n.n  
Kyrara - mas tbm tem o lado do mal o.o  
Haru - é n.n  
Kyrara - heuheuehe pode ter certeza que a Alais vai continuar pulando em cima da Hanako muitas e muitas vezes hehe  
Anne - aquele pirralho mereceu u.u  
Haru - mas hj vc ajudou ele n.n  
Anne - morre ¬¬  
Haru - T.T  
Alais - ahhh...mas ele fica sendo fofo comigo...x.x  
Haru - que bom que eu não tenho mais esse problema x.x  
Kyrara - que bom que eu nunca tive u.u  
Haru - seiiii ¬¬  
Kyrara - ó.ò eu sei, eu sei...fiz uma história muito boa huhu  
Haru - convencida ¬¬  
Kyrara - realista...  
Haru - espera pra ver a da Anisah tbm n.n eu fiz ela direitinho  
Kyrara - vc não nos enxe o saco u.u  
Haru - só a Kyrara me enxe o saco u.u  
Kyrara - ó.ò...T.T  
Haru - to zuando o.o

**Shiory e Naru:** Anne - não empolga tá?  
Haru - ahh...que bom que gostou da idéia...tbm né...quem teve (se gabando)  
Kyrara - Ô menina de ego inflado ¬¬  
Haru - só realista u.u  
Kyrara - nessa fic até que não estamos demorando n.n  
Haru - o que é um milagre n.n

Kissus

Haru e Kyrara


	6. Acampamento

As meninas entraram na casa de Chie e ficaram em silêncio, esperando a velha senhora e Haruka.

**Chie**: Bem meninas...quero que descansem um pouco, enquanto Haruka vai arrumar as coisas para o treinamento de vocês.

**Anisah**: Perai...vai nos treinar? – surpresa.

**Chie**: Claro...vocês não tem noção do perigo que correm.

**Alais**: Está falando dos ciniclons?

**Chie**: Não...ainda virão outras criaturas...que são muito mais fortes...precisam estar prontas para derrotá-los e depois protegerem os portões continentais.

**Nicolle**: Os portões da nossa terra natal...

**Chie**: Isso mesmo. Mas para conseguirem cumprir a missão em que lhes foi dada...precisam treinar e muito...

**Hanako**: Mas...quem são esses seres?

**Chie**: Não posso dizer...se caso o fizer poderei ser morta.

**Anne**: Que maravilha ¬¬

**Anisah**: Tá...eu aceito ser treinada.

**Alais**: Hum...eu também u.u

**Anne**: Já que elas vão eu também vou!

**Nicolle**: Contem comigo.

**Hanako**: ...e comigo.

A mulher sorri e se levanta, abrindo uma porta que dava a um quintal bem grande.

**Chie**: Olhem aquilo... Ele sempre vem aqui vê-la...mas ela nunca percebeu, e não percebe até hoje.

As meninas, curiosas, seguiram a mulher e viram. Em meio as árvores, tinha alguém, mas Haruka parecia não ter reparado e continuava a arrumar as coisas.

**Anne**: Quem é ele?

**Chie**: É um demônio.

**Alais**: Um...de-demônio? –assustada.

**Chie**: Não se assuste Fênix, os poderes dele estão lacrados. Ele vem aqui todos os dias. Apenas para observá-la...

**Nicolle**: Ele a ama...

**Chie**: Sim...mas demônios ou anjos não devem se apaixonar por mortais...pois recebem um castigo...que é o exílio...isso quando não são mortos.

**Nicolle**: Tadinho...deve ser ruim poder vê-la e não poder falar com ela.

**Alais**: Temos que ajudá-los!

**Hanako**: Lá vai você se intrometer.

**Alais**: Ah...mas ele a ama...e ela pode gostar dele quando se conhecerem.

**Chie**: Pode tentar...mas ele é um demônio de gelo...

**Hanako**: Mas quem seria o idiota de se apaixonar por um demônio?

**Anisah**: Pois é...quem seria idiota de se apaixonar por você ¬¬

**Anne**: AI!! Essa doeu!

Hanako fuzilou Anisah com os olhos, mas a egípcia apenas riu.

**Anisah**: Estou brincando Hanako.

A outra apenas desviou o olhar, ainda aborrecida. Chie as observou séria. Serpente e Dragão sempre davam muitos problemas pois nunca conseguiam se dar bem uma com a outra. Sempre opostas. Mais cedo ou mais tarde ainda acabariam por se separarem uma da outra.

**Chie**: Então...se querem mesmo falar com ele, creio que mandem a Madison.

**Nicolle**: Eu?? Por que?? –sem graça.

**Chie**: Você é uma guardiã de gelo, vão se entender.

**Nicolle**: Se você diz...

A morena dá de ombros e sai, meio sem jeito da casa da senhora, se misturando as flores e outras plantas que ela possuía. Devagar, se aproximou do belo demônio que estava perdido em seus pensamentos e admirava Haruka.

**Nicolle**: O-Ohayoo... –ela diz, quase matando o coitado do coração.

**Demônio**: Ahhh!! Que susto!! Uma human...- ele fica sério – Não...você não é humana...

**Nicolle**: Não...não sou...do mesmo jeito que você também não é...

**Demônio**: Qual o seu nome?

**Nicolle**: Sou Nicolle...mas pode me chamar de Nick...eu prefiro...e você?

**Demônio**: Meu nome é Zurick...mas...o que veio fazer aqui...Nick?

**Nicolle**: Reparei que está de olho na minha amiga...

**Zurick**: Ahh...ela? –ele cora, coçando a cabeça sem graça. E foi ai que a tigre o observou. Ele era lindo, disso ninguém podia discordar. Os cabelos cor de sangue totalmente arrepiados pra cima, pro lado, pra baixo, lisos, os olhos bem amendoados, pupila fina, e íris vermelha rubi, a pele bem alva e roupas bem diferentes das roupas da terra.

**Nicolle**: Parece que gosta da Haruka... –ela sorri, doce.

**Zurick**: Sim...a Haruka é tão bonita...tão...perfeita...não tive como não me apaixonar...- ele continua a observar a morena, que trabalhava sem ao menos sentir sua presença.

**Nicolle**: E por que não fala com ela?

O ruivo se virou para ela, extremamente vermelho.

**Zurick**: N-Não...e-eu nã-não teria chances... –ele abaixa a cabeça, vermelho.

**Nicolle**: Pois eu acho que você teria todas as chances –ela sorri.

**Zurick**: Acha mesmo?? –contente – Mas, por que acha isso?

**Nicolle**: A Haruka com certeza se apaixonaria por alguém tão fofo como você...por que não tenta?

O demônio pensou um pouco. Não tinha nada a perder. Resolveu aceitar. Encarou Nick sério e depois sorriu, a morena sorriu de volta e o puxou até a casa, se juntando a Chie e as meninas.

**Nicolle**: O Zurick aceitou vir comigo...

**Meninas**: Nossaaa... –o observando.

**Chie**: É bom fazer aquela menina feliz ouviu?

**Zurick**: Pode deixar, velhota!

Os dois se encaravam mortalmente, tentando se matarem com o olhar.

**Alais**: Bem...é um prazer Zurick! –sorrindo.

**Anisah**: Vamos ajudar você n.n

**Hanako**: Pode contar com a gente –desviando o rosto, sem jeito.

**Anne**: É...-ela o observava, curiosa, e o demônio também não tirava os olhos dela.

Do nada, eles sorriram e se abraçaram, como um pai que abraça a filha depois de muito tempo sem vê-la.

**Geral**: -.- -gota.

**Zurick**: Qual o seu nome menininha? –sorrindo.

**Anne**: Sou Anne.

**Zurick**: Ah...você é a tartaruga.

**Anne**: Nossa...como sabe? o.o

**Zurick**: Digamos que, nós demônios, somos muito bons para descobrir o que os outros são...se são humanos ou outro tipo de criatura...senti que você não era humana. E as outras –ele encara cada uma e vai apontando – Serpente Negra, Dragão, Tigre Branco e Fênix.

**Nicolle**: Nossa...ele sabe mesmo o.o

**Anisah**: Que demais!!

**Alais**: Isso ai...agora temos que juntar você e a Haruka!

O demônio corou e muito.

**Zurick**: N-Não precisam...

**Chie**: Sabia que iria amarelar... –com ar de "tava demorando"

Uma veia pulsou na testa do demônio que rosnava de ódio.

**Nicolle**: Bem...não se matem...precisamos dos dois vivos okay?

**Anisah**: Isso ai!! –sorrindo – Vou chamar a Haruka!! –sai correndo.

**Zurick**: NÃO!!

**Chie(sorriso cínico)**: Já era...

**Zurick**: Eu te odeio ¬¬

Mas a velha apenas sorriu de canto e ficou assentada no seu canto, observando Anisah que puxava Haruka pela mão rindo enquanto a mais velha tentava entender o que a egípcia queria.

A cada instante que elas se aproximavam, Zurick corava cada vez mais. Ele olhava os próprios pés, nervoso, sem saber o que falar ou como agir.

**Anne**: Fica frio Zurick-kun...Haruka-san vai gostar de você! –animada.

**Zurick**: Assim espero... –suspirando.

**Anisah**: Zuuurick!! Olha quem tá aquiii!! –entrando com Haruka.

O demônio encarou Haruka. Seu coração batia forte. Tanto que ele achou que sairia do peito. Suas faces coraram violentamente e ele ficou completamente sem fala. Nunca havia visto-a tão de perto. E agora podia confirmar sua beleza que tanto o atraia.

Haruka o observava meio confusa, mas sentia que suas bochechas começaram a ferver e ela desviou o olhar. Não sabia quem era, mas sentia que ele havia conseguido mexer consigo. Sem contar que era muito lindo, muito lindo mesmo.

**Anne**: Nós vamos treinar...você poderia fazer companhia a ele Haruka-san? –faz olhos brilhantes.

**Haruka**: B-Bem...eu... –sem jeito.

**Anne**: Obrigada!! –saindo correndo com as outras no encalço. Chie fechou a cara, mas foi junto, deixando os dois a sós.

**Haruka**: Você...é um demônio não é? –seu tom era baixo e um tanto meigo demais pra ela o que o deixou mais fascinado.

**Zurick**: H-Hai...mas você também não é humana...é uma... –mas Haruka tampou a boca do rapaz colocando um dedo nos lábios dele.

**Haruka**: Gostaria que não mencionasse isso...tudo bem?

**Zurick(ruborizado)**: H-Hai...como quiser...

A moça sorriu e retirou o dedo de seus lábios.

**Haruka**: Poderia me ajudar...?

**Zurick**: Claro!! Sou meio atrapalhado...mas irei ajudá-la...

**Haruka**: Obrigada! Vem...é por aqui –ela segurou a mão do demônio fazendo-o ficar roxo de vergonha. A mão dela era tão pequena em comparação a sua, tanto que ele sabia que poderia fechá-la sem problemas.

Deixou ser guiado até uma pequena horta. Haruka o puxou consigo, fazendo-o assentar-se e pegou uma muda. Já havia terminado de arrumar as coisas para sua mestra então fora fazer seu passatempo favorito.

**Haruka**: Vou te ensinar ai você me ajuda?

**Zurick**: Hai!!

Haruka explicou a ele calmamente como se deveria fazer. O demônio prestava a maior atenção e não percebeu que havia aproximado seu rosto do dela...se aproximado até demais.

Haruka também não havia percebido, e só se tocou que ele estava muito perto quando sentiu sua respiração roçar seu rosto. Arregalou os olhos e corou furiosamente, mas não deu sinal de que iria se afastar, muito pelo contrário. Começou a se aproximar também, bem devagar, meio incerta sobre o que deveria fazer.

E então, ele percebeu o que estava fazendo e se afastou rapidamente, totalmente sem graça.

**Zurick**: D-Desculpe...eu não queria... –mas Haruka o calou...com um beijo.

Não sabia nada sobre ele. Não sabia quem era, de onde vinha, quais eram suas intenções, o que ele fazia por ali...mas havia se convencido de que aquilo não mais importava pra ela. A única coisa que ela sabia era que ele havia conseguido mexer com ela...melhor do que ninguém.

Zurick havia ficado em estado de choque ao sentir o doce toque dos lábios dela nos seus. Sentiu uma imensa felicidade apossar-se de si. A puxou com carinho pela cintura, a colocando sobre seu colo. A amava demais! Mesmo sendo essa a primeira vez que se falavam...não havia ninguém neste mundo ou em outro que ele amasse mais. Queria ficar ao lado dela sempre. (tá...ficou meloso, mas só um pouco né?)

Ele então, começou a aprofundar o beijo, enquanto segurava a cintura dela com uma das mãos e a outra acariciava a face da morena com carinho, indo até a nuca, a puxando mais.

Haruka enlaçou seus braços na nuca dele o beijando como jamais havia beijado alguém. O abraçou com força, desejando que aquele momento nunca acabasse, mas como todas as criaturas precisam de ar, eles se separaram, se encarando, sem ter a coragem de desviar os olhares.

**Zurick**: Haruka eu...

**Haruka**: Ei...não precisa dizer nada...assim está bom –deitando a cabeça no tórax dele.

O demônio sorriu e a abraçou confortavelmente.

**Zurick**: Eu quero ficar com você, Haruka...só aceito se for você. –vermelho.

A mais nova sorriu e lhe deu um selinho.

**Haruka**: Pode ficar...eu quero ficar com você pra sempre...

Como ela havia se apaixonado tão rápido? Bem...isso ninguém sabia, mas também não importava.

Ela riu contente nos braços dele, mas nenhum dos dois haviam percebido cinco olhares curiosos os observando, muito contentes.

**Anne**: Fico pensando...a Anisah bem que podia fazer isso com o Sun né?

POW!!

**Anne**: Alais!! A Anisah me bateu!! –chorando.

**Alais**: Anne...não a provoque –gota.

**Anisah**: EU NÃO GOSTO DO SUN!! QUE SACO!!

**Voz**: Aé? Pois eu acho que está mentindo pra si mesma gatinha.

**Anisah**: Maldita boca Anne ¬¬

**Anne**: Vai me culpar toda vez que eles aparecerem?? - indignada.

**Anisah**: Vou! - irritada.

Sun, Shiro e Rui haviam aparecido, flutuavam no ar as encarando com um sorriso de puro escárnio.

**Hanako**: Vocês não tem mais o que fazer não em? ¬¬

**Shiro**: Pra sua infelicidade...não, não temos.

**Hanako**: Ô saco viu?!

**Alais**: Vamos acabar com isso de uma vez! Alais! Metamorfose!

**Anisah**: Anisah! Metamorfose!

**Nicolle**: Nicolle!! Metamorfose!

**Hanako**: Hanako!! Metamorfose!

**Anne**: Anne!! Metamorfose!

Elas se transformam e Chie aparece.

**Chie**: Meninas eu... –ela para, encarando os ciniclons. Percebeu então o olhar que Sun lançava a Anisah e esboçou um sorriso de canto.

**Anisah**: Ei...por que tá sorrindo assim? o.õ

**Chie**: Ah...nada, nada...quando acabarem ai...estarei esperando. –ela abafou umas risadinhas e saiu.

**Anisah**: Velha estranha o.ô

Nisso, Sun se teletransportou para atrás dela abraçando pelos ombros enfiando seu rosto no pescoço dela, sentindo seu cheiro.

**Anisah**: SAI DAQUI!! –corada, ela tenta empurrá-lo.

**Anne e Nicolle**: Que gracinha!! –olhos brilhando.

**Alais**: Aff –revirando os olhos.

Hanako ignorou-as e pegou uma caixinha na sua bolsa, mas escondida de todos, fazendo só Shiro perceber.

**Shiro**: O que está fazendo?

No susto, Hanako guardou as coisas na bolsa e o encarou, com raiva.

**Hanako**: Nada que seja do seu interesse.

O ciniclon estreitou os olhos e pegou sua espada. Hanako jogou a mochila longe e se preparou.

Rui já havia partido pra cima de Alais e Nicolle, Anne tentava escapar dos ataques também, mas Anisah...estava com problemas.

**Anisah**: SAI DE PERTO DE MIM SEU TARADO!! MÃO BOBA!! DEPRAVADO!!

Mas o ciniclon não saia. Puxou-a para si e assentou no chão com ela em seu colo. A abraçava fortemente a impedindo de fugir. Anisah se debatia como louca.

**P. Anisah**: Perai...que que eu tô fazendo??

Quando ele deu uma brecha, a serpente não hesitou e o mordeu com tudo.

**Sun**: AIIIII!! –ele então ficou sério – Anisah...solta! –seu tom era gélido. Ele não estava brincando. Mas Anisah não soltava. Ele que pensasse duas vezes antes de ir pra cima dela.

**Sun**: Anisah...estou falando sério...solta!!

Mas a menina fingiu não escutar. O que ele poderia fazer?

O ciniclon também não hesitou. Deu um leve golpe na nuca dela, somente para deixá-la meio atordoada e conseguiu. Anisah o soltou. Estava meio tonta, parecia que iria desmaiar.

**Sun**: Desculpe Anisah...mas você não me deu escolha...

A mew caiu no chão e se destransformou, meio zonza. O moreno foi até ela, a pegando no colo.

Hanako e Shiro tentavam a todo custo se matarem. Lutavam com unhas e dentes, querendo realmente, se matarem. Hanako já tinha a boca sangrando e Shiro um olho roxo.

Ele tinha que admitir, a menina era boa. E muito. Tinha que tomar cuidado. Rápido, ele se esquivou de um soco dela, puxou sua mão e lhe deu uma cotovelada no rosto.

A mew dragão caiu no chão. Desta vez, seu nariz que sangrava.

**Hanako**: Miserável...

**Shiro**: Digo o mesmo pra você... –ele rosnava de ódio.

A morena abriu as asas e foi com tudo pra cima dele, mas Shiro também era muito rápido e conseguia desviar de seus ataques.

Já Alais, Anne e Nick conseguiam se segurar, afinal...três contra um é fácil não é? Que nada...Rui estava bem nervoso e lutava com tudo! Estava ficando difícil, mas elas iriam dar um jeito.

**Alais**: Eu te pego! –ela sopra uma enorme bola de fogo em cima dele, mas Rui se teletransporta para atrás dela e coloca uma kodachi no pescoço da mew fênix. Mas o ciniclon sentiu...o perfume dela. Era tão doce... e estava impregnando em suas narinas. Sem pensar muito, ele deitou sua cabeça no ombro dela, colocando o nariz no pescoço da ruiva sentindo seu aroma adocicado.

Alais não entendia nada. O que ele estava fazendo afinal de contas?? Corou levemente. Não conseguia se soltar devido a kodachi em seu pescoço.

Rui enlaçou sua mão livre na cintura da mew e a acariciou levemente enquanto afundava mais seu rosto no pescoço dela. Aquele cheiro era viciante. Deixava o ciniclon fora de si. Ainda meio atordoado devido o perfume, o moreno abaixou levemente a máscara que usava no rosto e lhe deu um beijo cálido no pescoço, em seguida, mordiscou devagar. A mão na cintura da mew percorria suas curvas enquanto a mew ficava roxa de vergonha.

Não agüentando mais aquilo, a menina o empurrou com força, arranhando um pouco seu pescoço na lâmina da kodachi e Rui pareceu voltar a si, tampando rapidamente seu rosto.

**Alais**: O q-que pensa que estava fazendo? –ela estava muito, muito vermelha mesmo e o encarava confusa.

O ciniclon ficou quieto, sem emitir som algum. Não sabia o que dizer! Não tinha explicação...nada no mundo explicaria sua atitude. Ficou ruborizado e desapareceu.

**Anne**: Alais...

**Alais**: Que??

**Anne**: Acho que ele tá gostando de você! - com ar de "eu sei das coisas"

**Alais**: Não diga besteiras Anne!!

**Nicolle**: Não é besteira...ele tá mesmo gostando de você Alais!

**Alais**: Qual é gente?! Por que acham isso??

**Anne e Nicolle**: ¬¬

**Hanako**: Ô gente...dá uma ajuda ali que a Anisah desmaiou!

As três se viraram e viram Sun abraçando Anisah desmaiada, mas sua mão boba contornava o corpo da jovem.

**Alais**: PARA DE PASSAR A MÃO NELA SEU DEPRAVADO!! –voadora.

Ela acertou Sun em cheio, o mandando longe, enquanto Hanako acertava um soco em Shiro.

**Sun**: Aii!! Ué...cadê o Rui?

**Alais**: O seu outro amigo depravado já foi embora ¬¬

**Sun**: Ahh...- ele abriu um sorriso malicioso – Já estou indo Shiro! –e desapareceu.

As quatro se viraram para o ciniclon restante e sorriram malignas. Ele não podia lutar com as quatro. Sem chances!! Sozinho ele ganharia uma surra...fechou a cara e desapareceu.

Segundos depois, Anisah acordou. Piscou devagar e encarou as meninas que já haviam voltado ao normal.

**Hanako**: E então a bela adormecida despertou de seus sonhos ¬¬

**Anisah**: Vai pro inferno ¬¬

**Hanako**: Parece que ela está bem...vamos indo.

Alais ajudou a amiga a se levantar e juntas, foram atrás de Chie aonde o treinamento as esperava.

* * *

A tarde...

As meninas andavam pela rua, calmas. Estavam meio quebradas e sequer conversavam, mas...um rapaz loiro a frente fez Nicolle parar e observá-lo. Conhecia aquele cabelo em qualquer lugar...NEJI!!

**Nicolle**: Neji...NEJI!!

O rapaz se virou. Estava acompanhado de mais quatro rapazes, que, diga-se de passagem, eram lindos.

O loiro esboçou um sorriso e gritou de volta.

**Neji**: OI NICK!!

**Nicolle**: Que surpresa você por aqui! – correndo até ele com as meninas no encalço.

**Neji(rindo sem graça)**: Pois é...

Os rapazes que acompanhavam o rapaz não tiravam os olhos das meninas e sorriam confiantes. Anisah observava na maior cara-de-pau os gêmeos. Eram lindos!! Ao ver que a morena os observava, eles abriram sorrisos contentes idênticos.

**Neji**: Bem...esses são Takashi, Takeshi...

**Takashi**: Ei!! Eu sou o Takeshi ò.ó

**Neji**: Mas vocês são idênticos x.x

**Takeshi**: Ele nem consegue nos diferenciar i-i

**Anisah**: Mas vocês estão mentindo...você é o Takashi –aponta o da esquerda – E você o Takeshi!

**Geral**: OO

**Anisah**: Que foi?

**Takashi**: Cara...como sabia?

**Anisah**: Isso é segredo –ela põe o dedo na frente da boca e dá um sorrisinho sexy que faz os gêmeos quase babarem.

**Alais**: E lá vamos nós –revirando os olhos.

Os rapazes sorriram. Takashi e Takeshi eram praticamente clones!! Eram morenos e tinham cabelos espetados, levemente compridos, olhos muito negros que emitiam uma travessura sem limites, eram pálidos e muito bonitos.

O outro, e menor, era ruivo e tinha cabelos longo e trançado, chegando na cintura, numa trança bem frouxa. Era magro, mas tinha um bom físico, um pouco de sardas e olhos incrivelmente azuis.

E o último e que parecia o mais velho, tinha cabelos prateados, levemente compridos e arrepiados para todos os lados possíveis. Olhos cinza azulados e muito pálido.

**Neji**: Vou apresentá-los...bem, os gêmeos vocês já sabem, esse aqui é o Hideko –aponta o ruivo que dá um sorrisinho tímido – E este é o Haruhiro.

O rapaz de cabelos prateados abriu um largo sorriso.

**Nicolle**: Então nós vamos nos apresentar! –sorrindo – Meu nome é Nicolle, mas podem me chamar de Nick!

**Alais**: Me nome é Alais...é um prazer!

**Anisah(se dependurando nos ombros de Hanako): **Eu sou Anisah hehe! –faz pose de nice guy.

**Anne**: Meu nome é Anne!! \o/

**Hanako**: Sou Hanako ¬¬

**Takashi**: Muito prazer meninas!!

**Takeshi**: Que tal nos acompanharem??

**Takashi**: Num passeio bem agradável??

**Neji**: Rapazes... –gota.

**Anisah**: Ué...se é pra farrear e passear...tô nessa!

**Takashi e Takeshi**: YES!! –comemorando.

**Haruhiro**: Isso vai dar confusão...

**Hideko**: Estamos indo acampar meninas...querem ir também? –sorrindo.

**Alais**: Acampar?? –olhos brilhando – Tô nessa!!

**Anne**: Uia uia eu também queroo!!

**Hanako**: Fazer o que né...

**Nicolle**: Podemos ir Neji-kun? -sorrindo.

**Takashi**: Claro que podem...esse pirralho aqui não manda em nada! –pegando Neji pelo pescoço e bagunçando seu cabelo.

**Anisah**: Ebaaaa!! Vamos acampar!!

**Neji**: Bem...então nos encontrem aqui mesmo as sete horas...tudo bem? –tentando se soltar de Takashi.

**Meninas**: Pode deixar!!

**Takeshi**: Nos vemos depois em? –sorrindo, ele se aproxima de Anisah, levantando seu rosto com as mãos, delicadamente e dando um sorriso de derreter o coração de qualquer uma – Até daqui a pouco...gatinha.

A morena sentiu o rosto corar e sorriu levemente enquanto via os rapazes indo embora.

**Alais**: É...acho que...

**Anne(interrompendo Alais)**: VOCÊ VAI TRAIR O SUN, ANISAH??

**Anisah(estrangulando Anne)**: Eu não amo aquele baka!! E nem estou com ele para traí-lo!!

**Alais**: Mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza...você vai acabar ficando com um dos gêmeos.

**Hanako**: Anisah pegadora –sorrindo de canto.

**Anisah**: Ahh parem com isso!! –corando.

**Anne**: Tá vermelhaaa!!

**Anisah**: Cala a boca Anne!!

**Nicolle**: Huhu, mal posso esperar pra ver.

As meninas riram enquanto Anisah ficava roxa de vergonha.

* * *

As sete horas, as meninas haviam chegado no lugar combinado. Todos os rapazes já estavam lá, e lindos, pra variar.

**Anisah**: Oi gente!! –animada

Eles se viraram e quase babaram. As cinco estavam lindas.

Nicolle usava um vestidinho tomara que caia, azul escuro, justo nos seios e largo na saia, era levinho e muito bonito, nos pés, botas de cano longo e sem salto, negras. O cabelo longo estava preso num coque frouxo que deixava algumas mechas caindo sobre seu rosto.

Anisah usava uma baby look que deixava a barriga a mostra quando ela levantava os braços. Era negra com uma estampa de serpente prateada no meio, calça jeans rasgada, chegando nas canelas e all star de cano baixo, preto. O cabelo solto cascateava sobre seus ombros e costas.

Hanako, como sempre, com calças largas, negras, de skatista, mas, as meninas não haviam deixado a morena vestir uma blusa de homem e ela usava uma camiseta decotada preta e um pouco curta. Nos pés, all star preto. O cabelo estava preso em um rabo alto.

Anne estava muito fofa, usava uma baby look clara e lisa, com um shortinho jeans, nos pés, também usava all star, mas azul escuro e de cano alto.

E por último, Alais usava uma camiseta decotada em V, vermelha viva e bem justa, realçando suas curvas, calça jeans escura e boa de sino, com coturnos.

**Takashi**: Meu...Deus... –babando.

**Neji**: OO

**Takeshi**: Puxa vida...quanta mulher bonita!! –sorrindo

**Alais**: Boa noite...demoramos muito?

**Haruhiro**: Não...chegaram bem na hora.

**Anne**: WEBA!! Let's go!!

**Meninos**: Nani?

**Anne**: Ahh gomen...quer dizer...vamos?

**Hideko**: Sabe falar inglês? –surpreso.

**Anne**: Hehe eu sou australiana!

Eles saíram andando, indo em direção a uma van. Entraram e começaram a conversar animadas, quem dirigia era Haruhiro, o mais velho.

**Hideko**: Australiana?? Que demais!!

**Anne**: Hehe n.n"

Anne assentou ao lado de Hideko que assentou-se ao lado de Alais, na frente estavam Haruhiro, Neji e Nicolle, e na última fileira de bancos, Takeshi, Anisah e Takashi.

**Alais**: Viemos de países diferentes – ela sorriu levemente.

**Takashi**: Ué, Anisah, você veio do céu??

**Anisah**: Que nada!! –rindo.

**Takeshi**: Nenhum anjo é mais bonito que você!

**Anisah**: Não exagerem...

**Hanako**: E eles não estão exagerando... –ela arqueia uma sobrancelha – Você é linda Anisah, linda mesmo.

**Anisah**: Vocês...acham? –sem jeito.

**Alais**: Não...nós temos certeza mesmo n.n

**Anisah**: Ahhh que bom!! –ela sorri, contente.

**Hanako: **Que seja...

**Alais:** Até parece que ela não tem espelho em casa... - apoiando a cabeça nas mãos, observando a rua, com o vento batendo em seu rosto.

**Haruhiro**: Você também é muito bonita Alais - sorriu

Alais arregalou os olhos e o encarou. Corou ao ver que ele sorria e desviou o olhar, mas, as vezes, o olhava de relance.

**Alais:** O-Obrigada...

**Haruhiro:** É a mais pura verdade...

**Alais**: Ahhh...bem eu... - ela começa a mexer as mãos sem jeito e acaba se levantando. - B-Bem...eu vou ficar ali... - a ruiva vai até o último banco, se espremendo entre Takashi e Anisah.

**Hanako:** Que tedio...¬¬

**Neji:** Calma...já estamos chegando - ele virou o corpo para trás para avisar a morena, mas quando voltou, sua mão foi de encontro com a de Nicolle.

Nisso a morena corou ate a ponta dos cabelos e ficou sem fala

**Neji(vermelho):** G-Gomen... - retirando a mão, que estava fria, de cima da dela.

**Nicolle: **T-T-Tudo bem Neji-kun- ela segurou a mão entre o tórax com um sorriso tímido

O loiro desviou o olhar, completamente constrangido. Foi quando a van parou. Eles haviam chegado.

**Anne:** Ebaaaa!! - abrindo a porta, animada

**Hanako**: Amém Deus pai!! - respirou aliviada- Se isso durasse mais tempo ia voando u.u

Anisah lhe deu um chute.

**Anisah(sussurra):** Isso gênia!

**Hanako:** Eiiiiiiiiiii!! Tá doida menina!!

**Anisah:** Ahh...Hanako...vem cá!! - ela levanta e puxa a morena, descendo da van.

**Hanako**: Fala cobra u.u

**Anisah:** Dá pra parar de falar essas coisas?? Vai que eles descobrem que somos as mews!!

**Hanako:** E dai ¬¬... eles que tinham que nos agradecer por salvamos a vida deles muitas vezes.

**Anisah:** Não os conhecemos, eles podem muito bem contar para o mundo inteiro quem somos e pronto, nem vamos poder sair na rua sem sermos atacadas por pessoas birutas!

**Hanako:** E eu não tô nem ai - seu olhar frio voltou a fuzila-la... - De qualquer forma...sendo heroína ou não...eles nunca vão me respeitar – ela deu de costas e foi andando.

Anisah revirou os olhos e foi atrás. Quando chegaram na clareira que iriam ficar, todos terminavam de arrumar suas coisas.

**Anne:** Nyaaaaaaaaaaa cara que demais – ela pulava de emoção

**Alais:** Calma Anne...que empolgação é essa? o.õ

**Anne**: A minha oras.

**Nicolle**: Ela é empolgada - rindo - Nem sei de onde tira tanta energia.

**Anne:** Nya muito fácil!! Vem daqui...- ela aponta pra si mesma - Muito bom vocês não acham?

**Anisah:** Realmente - nem prestando atenção, olhando para o lago.

**Anne:** Que foi? Ta longe Anisah...

**Nicolle:** Ela deve estar pensando em um certo alguém sabe? - rindo, ajudando Neji

**Anisah**: Calada ¬¬

**Hideko**: Que tal fazermos o seguinte...

**Haruhiro**: Pensa muito bem antes de falar qualquer coisa que de você só sai besteira.

**Hideko**: Há, há, há...muito engraçado ¬¬

Haruhiro riu, Alais não resistiu e o acompanhou no riso, fazendo-o abrir um largo sorriso. A risada dela era muito fofa.

**Hideko**: A gente faz uma fogueira, pegamos o violão e fazemos o que sabemos fazer de melhor...que tal?

**Anne**: Isso!! Isso!!

**Haruhiro**: Nossa...primeira coisa útil que você diz.

**Hideko**: Já comentei que você é muuuuito engraçado Haruhiro? ¬¬

**Haruhiro**: Ahh muitas e muitas vezes.

**Neji**: Então vamos nessa!

Eles arrumaram tudo muito rápido. Terminaram e o céu já estava pontilhado por muitas e muitas estrelas, sem nenhuma nuvem para atrapalhar. Todos se assentaram em volta da fogueira e Takeshi pegou o violão.

**Takeshi**: Quem começa?

**Anisah**: A Niiick!

**Nicolle**: Anisah!! -corada.

A mais velha abriu um sorriso maroto e Nicolle corou de raiva.

**Hanako**: Então...cante Nick... –procurando alguma coisa nos bolsos. Até que achou uma caixa de cigarro. Sorrindo, pegou um, fazendo todos a sua volta arregalarem os olhos. E como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, aproximou-se da fogueira, o acendeu e o colocou na boca, percebendo então que era o centro dos olhares.

**Hanako**: Algum problema?

**Anisah**: Desde quando está fumando??

**Hanako**: Isso não é da sua conta!

**Anisah**: Deu pra ficar revoltada de vez agora é?

**Hanako**: Cala a boca que você ganha mais! –deitando.

A egípcia fuzilou a amiga com os olhos. Era um olhar bastante aborrecido e magoado.

**Alais**: Ah, Nick...começa! –tentando quebrar o gelo.

**Anne**: Isso!! Isso!!

Tímida, Nicolle pegou o violão.

**Takashi**: Sabe tocar? –surpreso.

**Nicolle**: Sei sim –sorrindo levemente.

**P. Neji**: Finalmente vou ouvi-la cantar...

A morena começou a dedilhar o violão e soltou a voz.

* * *

_**Nicolle**: __How did I get here? I turned around and there you were - Como eu cheguei aqui, me virei e lá estava você estava_

_I didn't think twice or rationalize - Eu não pensei duas vezes ou racionalizei_

_Cuz somehow I knew – Porque uma coisa eu sabia_

_That there was more than just chemistry - que havia mais do que apenas química_

_I mean I knew you were kind of into me - quer dizer, eu sabia que você estava meio afim de mim_

_But I figured it's too - mas eu pensei que era muito_

_Good to be true – Bom pra ser verdade_

* * *

Neji ficou realmente impressionado. Ela cantava muito bem mesmo. Estava abobado. E não era o único. Os rapazes observavam aquilo boquiabertos, enquanto as meninas sorriam animadas e Nicolle continuava com sua música.

* * *

_**Nicolle**: __I said pinch me where's the catch this time - eu disse, me belisque, onde está o cara certo dessa vez_

_Can't find a single cloud in the sky - não consigo achar uma única nuvem no céu_

_Help me before I get used to this guy - ajude-me antes que eu me acostume com esse cara_

* * *

Neji estava completamente abobado. A voz dela...era uma voz tão tranqüila...uma voz que o conquistava...

* * *

**Nicolle**_: They say that good things take time - dizem que coisas boas levam tempo_

_But really great things happen in the blink of an eye - mas coisas maravilhosas acontecem em um piscar de olhos_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a - achei que as chances de encontrar alguém como você eram_

_million to one - uma em um milhão_

_I can not believe it, whoa oh – Eu não posso acreditar nisso_

_You're one in a million – Você é um em um milhão_

* * *

A morena tocava calmamente sem ter a noção de quanto sua música afetava Neji...

* * *

**Nicolle**:_ All this time I was looking for love - todo esse tempo eu estava procurando por amor_

_Trying to make things work - tentando fazer as coisas darem certo_

_They weren't good enough - eles não eram bons o bastante_

_Til I thought I'm through - até que eu pensei que eu tinha superado_

_Said I'm done - eu disse 'já chega'_

_Then stumbled into the arms of the one - então eu tropecei e caí nos seus braços_

* * *

O rapaz não parava de pensar no porque da amiga ter escolhido aquela música...e também queria...que ela cantasse uma música somente pra ele.

* * *

_**Nicolle**:__ You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff - você está me fazendo rir das coisas mais bobas_

_Say that I'm your diamond in the rough - você diz que eu sou seu diamante bruto_

_When I'm mad at you - quando eu estou brava com você_

_You come with your velvet touch - você vem com o seu toque de veludo_

_Can't believe that I'm so lucky - não posso acreditar que eu sou tão sortuda_

_I have never felt so happy – Eu nunca tinha me sentido tão feliz_

_Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes - toda vez que eu vejo o brilho dos seus olhos_

* * *

A morena se sentia ótima...queria a muito tempo cantar aquela música para ele...Neji...

* * *

_**Nicolle**:__ They say that good things take time - dizem que coisas boas levam tempo_

_But really great things happen in the blink of an eye - mas coisas maravilhosas acontecem em um piscar de olhos_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a - achei que as chances de encontrar alguém como você eram_

_million to one - uma em um milhão_

_I __can not believe it, whoa oh – Eu não posso acreditar nisso_

_You're one in a million – Você é um em um milhão_

* * *

E para Nicolle...Neji era realmente um em um milhão...

* * *

_**Nicolle**:__ All this time I was looking for love - todo esse tempo eu estava procurando por amor_

_Trying to make things work - tentando fazer as coisas darem certo_

_They weren't good enough - eles não eram bons o bastante_

_Til I thought I'm through - até que eu pensei que eu tinha superado_

_Said I'm done - eu disse 'já chega'_

_Then stumbled into the arms of the one - então eu tropecei e caí nos seus braços_

* * *

Queria tanto saber o que ela significava pra ele...

* * *

_**Nicolle**:__ I said pinch me - eu disse: me belisque_

_Where's the catch this time - onde está o cara certo dessa vez_

_Can't find a single cloud in the sky - não consigo achar uma única nuvem no céu_

_Help me before I get used to this guy - ajude-me antes que eu me acostume com esse cara_

* * *

Será que seria apenas a menina chata e amiguinha boba de sempre?

* * *

_**Nicolle**:__ They say that good things take time - dizem que coisas boas levam tempo_

_But really great things happen in the blink of an eye - mas coisas maravilhosas acontecem em um piscar de olhos_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a - achei que as chances de encontrar alguém como você eram_

_million to one - uma em um milhão_

_I can not believe it, whoa oh – Eu não posso acreditar nisso_

_You're one in a million – Você é um em um milhão_

* * *

Não...dessa vez não...ela iria mudar...tentar ficar com ele...

* * *

_**Nicolle**:__ They say that good things take time - dizem que coisas boas levam tempo_

_But really great things happen in the blink of an eye - mas coisas maravilhosas acontecem em um piscar de olhos_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a - achei que as chances de encontrar alguém como você eram_

_million to one - uma em um milhão_

_I can not believe it, whoa oh – Eu não posso acreditar nisso_

_You're one in a million – Você é um em um milhão_

* * *

Não queria apenas amizade...queria mais que isso. Corou com esse simples pensamento.

* * *

_**Nicolle**:__ Yeah_

_One in a million – Um em um milhão_

_Yeah_

_You're one in a million – Um em um milhão_

* * *

Realmente...um em um milhão.

Palmas!! Os meninos ficaram super animados com a voz dela! Em seguida, Nicolle passou o violão para Anisah.

**Takeshi**: Vai lá Nisah-chan!!

**Anisah**: Deixa comigo!! – ela respirou fundo e começou -_ Let's go back - Vamos voltar_

_Back to the beginning – Voltar para o começo_

_Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all - Voltar para quando a Terra, o Sol, as estrelas, todos_

_Aligned – Alinharam_

* * *

Takashi e Takeshi ficaram abobados. A menina já era linda e ainda tinha uma voz daquelas?

* * *

_**Anisah**: __'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect – Porque o perfeito não me parece tão perfeito_

_Trying to fit a square into a circle – Tentar encaixar um quadrado em um círculo_

_Was no life – Não era vida_

_I defy - Eu desafio_

* * *

Era bom demais pra ser verdade...

* * *

_**Anisah**: __Let the rain fall down - Deixa a chuva cair_

_And wake my dreams – E despertar meus sonhos_

_Let it wash away - Deixe-a eliminar_

_My sanity – Minha sanidade_

_'cause I wanna feel the thunder – Porque eu quero sentir o trovão_

_I wanna scream – Eu quero gritar_

_Let the rain fall down – Deixe a chuva cair_

_I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean – Estou me purificando, estou me purificando_

* * *

Anisah cantava animada, mas seus olhos, mesmo rondando a todos, sempre paravam em Takeshi...

* * *

_**Anisah**:__ I'm shedding - Estou irradiando_

_Shedding every color - Irradiando toda cor_

_Trying to find a pigment of truth – Tentando encontrar um pigmento de verdade_

_Beneath my skin - Sob minha pele_

* * *

Ela corou ao ver que ele a olhava de volta...será que conseguia ter chances com ele?

* * *

_**Anisah**:__ 'Cause different – Porque o diferente_

_Doesn't feel so different - Não pareceu tão diferente_

_And going out is better - E sair é melhor_

_Than always staying in – Do que ficar dentro_

_Feel the wind - Sinta o vento_

* * *

Mas...não queria que ele se interessasse nela só por causa de seu físico...queria que ele gostasse dela pelo que ela era...

* * *

_**Anisah**: __Let the rain fall down - Deixa a chuva cair_

_And wake my dreams – E despertar meus sonhos_

_Let it wash away - Deixe-a eliminar_

_My sanity – Minha sanidade_

_'cause I wanna feel the thunder – Porque eu quero sentir o trovão_

_I wanna scream – Eu quero gritar_

_Let the rain fall down – Deixe a chuva cair_

_I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean – Estou me purificando, estou me purificando_

* * *

Se fosse apenas desejo...ela achava alguém assim em qualquer esquina...

* * *

_**Anisah**: __Rain fall down - Chuva caindo_

_I'm coming clean – Estou me purificando_

_Rain fall down – Chuva caindo_

_I hear – Eu escuto_

_Rain Fall Down – A chuva caindo_

_Let the rain fall – Deixe a chuva cair_

_Let the rain fall – Deixe a chuva cair_

_I'm coming... – Estou me..._

* * *

Mas sentia que ele era diferente...que podia confiar no rapaz...e o faria sem hesitar. Tentaria ser feliz...

* * *

_**Anisah**: __Let the rain fall down - Deixa a chuva cair_

_And wake my dreams – E despertar meus sonhos_

_Let it wash away - Deixe-a eliminar_

_My sanity – Minha sanidade_

_'cause I wanna feel the thunder – Porque eu quero sentir o trovão_

_I wanna scream – Eu quero gritar_

_Let the rain fall down – Deixe a chuva cair_

_I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean – Estou me purificando, estou me purificando_

* * *

Takeshi a admirava como um amante da lua a admira...não conseguia tirar os olhos dela um instante...

* * *

_**Anisah**: __Oh I'm coming clean – Oh, estou me purificando_

_Oh I'm coming clean – Oh, estou me purificando_

_Let the rain fall – Deixe a chuva cair_

_Let the rain fall – Deixe a chuva cair_

_Let the rain fall – Deixe a chuva cair_

_I'm coming clean – Estou me purificando..._

* * *

**P. Anisah**: Tenho certeza que ele não é como aquele idiota do Sun...tenho certeza que ele...poderia realmente gostar de mim...

* * *

_**Anisah**: __Let's go back – Vamos voltar_

_Back to the beginning – Voltar ao começo..._

* * *

Outra que tinha a voz magnifica! Perfeita! Não desafinava! Muito gostosa de se ouvir!! Takeshi estava completamente maravilhado.

Anisah sorriu e passou o violão para Hanako.

**Hanako**: Hã?

**Anisah**: Sua vez ¬¬

**Hanako**: Hunf...que seja... –ela tira o cigarro da boca, assenta e pega o violão.

* * *

_**Hanako**: __So much for my happy ending – É muito para meu final feliz_

_so much for my happy ending – É muito para meu final feliz_

_oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

* * *

Não sabia nem o que estava fazendo ali pra começo de conversa...agora também teria que cantar...é...isso era ter amigos então isso era muito estranho...

* * *

_**Hanako**: __Let's talk this over - Vamos falar sobre isso_

_It's not like we're dead - Não é como se estivéssemos mortos_

_Was it something I did? – Foi alguma coisa que eu fiz?_

_Was it something you said? – Foi alguma coisa que você disse?_

_Don't leave me hanging - Não me deixe esperando_

_In a city so dead – Numa cidade tão morta_

_Held up so high - Pendurada tão alto_

_On such a breakable thread – Numa corda tão frágil_

* * *

Nem sabia porque estava cantando aquela música...simplesmente por que lembrava ele?

* * *

_**Hanako**__: You were all the things I thought I knew - Você era todas as coisas que eu pensava que sabia_

_And I thought we could be – E eu pensava que podíamos ser_

* * *

Ele que ela tanto queria esquecer, mas não conseguia? Era uma idiota mesmo...

* * *

_**Hanako**: __You were everything, everything that I wanted - Você era tudo, tudo que eu queria_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it - Nós éramos feitos um para o outro, supostamente, mas nós perdemos isso_

_All of our memories, so close to me, just fade away - Todas as nossas lembranças, tão perto de mim, simplesmente desaparecem_

_All this time you were pretending - Todo esse tempo você estava fingindo_

_So much for my happy ending – é muito para o meu final feliz_

* * *

Ele a feria, ela aceitava, ele a traia, ela nem desconfiava, ele era cruel e ela...muito inocente...

* * *

_**Hanako**: __You've got your dumb friends - Você tem seus amigos bobos_

_I know what they say – Eu sei o que eles dizem_

_They tell you I'm difficult – Eles te dizem que eu sou difícil_

_But so are they - Mas eles também são_

_But they don't know me – Mas eles não me conhecem_

_Do they even know you? – Eles ao menos te conhecem?_

_All the things you hide from me - Todas as coisas que você esconde de mim_

_All the shit that you do – Toda a merda que você faz_

* * *

Como conseguira amá-lo um dia...Hanako jamais entenderia...mas...o amor é cego não é?

* * *

_**Hanako**: __You were all the things I thought I knew - Você era todas as coisas que eu pensava que sabia_

_And I thought we could be – E eu pensava que podíamos ser_

* * *

Você não ama quem quer...você ama quem seu coração escolhe...nada mais que isso.

* * *

_**Hanako**: __You were everything, everything that I wanted - Você era tudo, tudo que eu queria_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it - Nós éramos feitos um para o outro, supostamente, mas nós perdemos isso_

_All of our memories, so close to me, just fade away - Todas as nossas lembranças, tão perto de mim, simplesmente desaparecem_

_All this time you were pretending - Todo esse tempo você estava fingindo_

_So much for my happy ending – é muito para o meu final feliz_

* * *

Anisah observava a amiga com um pouco de raiva. Não conseguia acreditar que a amiga poderia estar...fumando.

* * *

_**Hanako**: __It's nice to know that you were there - É bom saber que você estava lá_

_Thanks for acting like you care - Obrigada por agir como se você se importasse_

_And making me feel like I was the only one - Em me fazer me sentir como se eu fosse a única_

_It's nice to know we had it all - É bom saber que tivemos tudo isso_

_Thanks for watching as I fall – Obrigado por assistir enquanto eu caio_

_And letting me know we were done - E me avisar que nós tínhamos terminado_

* * *

Não que ela fosse muito diferente. Tá certo que tinha um vicio horrível com bebidas alcóolicas, mas considerava o cigarro pior...e ainda tinha certeza que Hanako também gostava de beber.

* * *

_**Hanako**: __You were everything, everything that I wanted - Você era tudo, tudo que eu queria_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it - Nós éramos feitos um para o outro, supostamente, mas nós perdemos isso_

_All of our memories, so close to me, just fade away - Todas as nossas lembranças, tão perto de mim, simplesmente desaparecem_

_All this time you were pretending - Todo esse tempo você estava fingindo_

_So much for my happy ending – é muito para o meu final feliz_

* * *

Sabia o que ela havia passado, como havia sofrido...mas ela não precisava querer acabar consigo dessa maneira...podia tentar começar de novo. Do mesmo jeito que Anisah tentava fazer...

* * *

_**Hanako**: __So much for my happy ending – É muito para meu final feliz_

_So much for my happy ending – É muito pra meu final feliz_

* * *

A morena terminou, sua voz era linda, muito boa mesmo. Ela sorriu de canto e passou o violão para Anne.

**Anne**: Minha veez!! –animada, ela pegou o instrumento, e passou para Alais, sussurrando algo no ouvido dela. A ruiva sorriu e consentiu com a cabeça.

**Takashi**: Não vai tocar Anne?

**Anne**: Eu não sei tocar hehe...a Alais vai tocar pra mim né?

**Alais**: Vou sim!!

**Anne**: Então vamos lá!!

A ruiva sorriu de canto, pegou uma palheta e começou a tocar.

* * *

_**Anne: **__Christmas days and Valentines – Dias de Natal e dia dos Namorados_

_Happy days when you were mine – Dias felizes em que você era meu_

_Baby, Easter morning, summer nights – Baby, tarde manhã, noites de verão_

_How I miss you by my side – Como eu sinto a sua falta do meu lado_

* * *

Hideko observou a loira, carinhoso. A voz dela era muito bonita, nem parecia que ela era uma criança...

* * *

_**Anne**: __Many lonely nights I cried – Muitas noites solitárias eu chorei_

_Wondering boy, why oh why? – Me perguntando garoto, por que? Por que?_

_Even though I can't deny our love, love you so - Mesmo que eu não posso negar o nosso amor, o amor é tão..._

* * *

Uma criança que brinca de ser adulta...

* * *

_**Anne**: __I'm divided in two – Estou dividida em dois_

_Please tell me what should I do? – Por favor me diga, o que eu devo fazer?_

_A part of me says no no no, and another runs to you – Uma parte de mim diz não, não, e a outra me diz pra correr até você..._

_So divided in two – Tão dividida em dois_

_Please tell me what should I do? – Por favor me diga, o que eu devo fazer?_

_Cause you're driving me crazy – Porque você está me deixando louca_

_I'm so in love with you – Estou tão apaixonada por você_

* * *

Anne queria ser como elas...como as amigas que tinha. Maduras, bonitas, sempre recebendo olhares...queria ser assim...

* * *

_**Anne**: __Every evening, every hour – Toda tarde, toda hora_

_Every day where are you now? – Todo dia, aonde você está agora?_

_Baby, every time I close my eyes – Baby, toda hora eu fecho meus olhos_

_See your face and then I cry – Eu vejo seu rosto e choro_

_Now I feel I can't describe – Não posso descrever o que sinto_

_How I miss you here tonight – Agora sinto sua falta aqui a noite_

_Though you make me feel like I'm alright, be by my side - Embora você me faz sentir como se eu estou bem, fique do meu lado_

* * *

Mas ela era uma criança...e estava ansiosa para ser adulta...

* * *

_**Anne**: __I'm divided in two – Estou dividida em dois_

_Please tell me what should I do? – Por favor me diga, o que eu devo fazer?_

_A part of me says no no no, and another runs to you – Uma parte de mim diz não, não, e a outra me diz pra correr até você..._

_So divided in two – Tão dividida em dois_

_Please tell me what should I do? – Por favor me diga, o que eu devo fazer?_

_Cause you're driving me crazy – Porque você está me deixando louca_

_I'm so in love with you – Estou tão apaixonada por você_

* * *

O que a menina não gostava era saber que Anisah não admitia seu amor por Sun...qual era o problema em amar um ciniclon? Eles não tinham esse direito?

* * *

_**Anne**: __Um...I'm not here right now, so leave a message, bye - Um...eu não estou aqui agora, então deixe uma mensagem...adeus_

_Baby, please pick up the phone, I know you're there. – Baby, por favor pegue seu telefone, eu sei que você está lá_

* * *

A egípcia sequer agia como criança...porque até mesmo crianças percebem quando estão se amando...

* * *

_**Anne**: __Anyway, I just want to tell you that I'm sorry, - De qualquer modo, eu só quero te dizer que eu sinto muito_

_I love you, and I miss you – Eu te amo e sinto a sua falta_

* * *

Ela queria ter alguém a quem amar...a quem pensar...

* * *

_**Anne**: __I'm divided in two – Estou dividida em dois_

_Please tell me what should I do? – Por favor me diga, o que eu devo fazer?_

_A part of me says no no no, and another runs to you – Uma parte de mim diz não, não, e a outra me diz pra correr até você..._

_So divided in two – Tão dividida em dois_

_Please tell me what should I do? – Por favor me diga, o que eu devo fazer?_

_Cause you're driving me crazy – Porque você está me deixando louca_

_I'm so in love with you – Estou tão apaixonada por você_

* * *

Yoh? Não, não...ele era um pentelho muito chato! Queria outro alguém...mas...tudo tem seu tempo não é?

* * *

_**Anne**: __Oh boy you're driving me crazy – Oh garoto, você está me deixando louca_

_I'm so in love with you – Estou tão apaixonada por você_

* * *

Todos aplaudiram, deixando a loira mais animada ainda. E em seguida, os olhares se voltaram para Alais, era a vez dela.

A ruiva sorriu tímida, mas respirou fundo e começou a tocar, animada.

* * *

_**Alais**: __Pull up your pants – Levante as calças_

_(Just Like Em') – (Como eles)_

_Take out the trash – Jogue o lixo fora_

_(Just Like Em') – (Como eles)_

_You can dig cash like em' – Você pode ganhar dinheiro como eles,_

_Fast like em' - Rápido como eles_

_Girl you outta act like ya dig- Garota, você deve agira como se entendesse_

_(What I'm talkin' bout') - (o que eu estou falando)_

_Security codes on everything - Códigos de segurança em tudo_

_Vibrate so your phone don't ever ring - Ponha o telefone pra vibrar, nunca ligue_

_(Joint Account) - (Conta conjunta)_

_And another one he don't know about - E uma outra (conta) que ele não saiba a respeito_

* * *

Para as meninas, Alais era a mais misteriosa...poderiam ser amigas, mas nada sabiam sobre a ruiva...absolutamente nada.

* * *

**Alais**: _Wish we could switch up the roles - Gostaria que pudéssemos trocar de papel _

_And I could be that... - e eu pudesse ser daquele jeito_

_Tell you I love you - Dizer que te amo_

_But when you call I never get back - Mas quando você ligar, eu nunca dar o retorno_

_Would you ask them questions like me?... - Você faria as mesmas perguntas que eu?_

_Like where you be at? - Tipo, onde você está?_

_Cause I'm out 4 in the morning - Porque eu estou na rua às 4 da madrugada_

_On the corna roll'n - Na esquina me divertindo_

_Do'n my own thing - Fazendo minhas coisas_

_Ohh_

* * *

Não sabiam o que ela havia passado, o que ela havia vivido, o que ela sentia...nada...ela era um completo mistério.

* * *

**Alais**: _What if I?- E se _

_Had a thing on the side? - Eu tivesse outro rolo?_

_Made ya cry?- Faria você chorar?_

_Would the rules change up?- As regras mudariam?_

_Or would they still apply?- Ou seriam as mesmas?_

_If I played you like a toy?- Se eu te tratasse como um brinquedo?_

_Sometimes I wish I could act like a boy - Às vezes eu gostaria de poder agir como um garoto_

* * *

E Haruhiro estava disposto a tentar desvendar esse mistério...

* * *

**Alais**: _Can't be get'n mad! Não pode ficar irada_

_What You Mad?- Por que está irada?_

_Can't Handle that! - Não consegue agüentar isso_

_Can't be get'n mad! - Não pode ficar irada_

_What you mad? - Por que está irada?_

_Can't handle that! - Não consegue agüentar isso_

* * *

Sabia que poderia ser meio difícil, pois Alais parecia não gostar muito de homens...alguma coisa havia acontecido a ela no passado...

* * *

**Alais**: _Girl go head and be... Garota, vá em frente e seja _

_(Just Like Em') - (como eles)_

_Go run the streets - Corra pelas ruas_

_(Just Like Em') - (como eles)_

_come home late say sleep like em' - Vá para casa tarde, durma como eles_

_Creep like em' - Rasteje como eles_

_Front with ya friends - Confronte seus amigos_

_Act hard when you're with em' like em' - Seja durona quando estiver com eles, como eles_

_(What) - (O quê?)_

_Keep a straight face when ya tell a lie - Mantenha a cara séria quando contar uma mentira_

_Always keep an airtight alibi - Sempre tenha um álibi forte_

_(Keep Him In The Dark) - (deixe-o no escuro)_

_What he don't know won't break his heart - O que ele não sabe, não partirá o coração dele_

* * *

A música dela a denunciava...

* * *

**Alais**: _Wish we could switch up the roles - Gostaria que pudéssemos trocar de papel _

_And I could be that... - e eu pudesse ser daquele jeito_

_Tell you I love you - Dizer que te amo_

_But when you call I never get back - Mas quando você ligar, eu nunca dar o retorno_

_Would you ask them questions like me?... - Você faria as mesmas perguntas que eu?_

_Like where you be at? - Tipo, onde você está?_

_Cause I'm out 4 in the morning - Porque eu estou na rua às 4 da madrugada_

_On the corna roll'n - Na esquina me divertindo_

_Do'n my own thing - Fazendo minhas coisas_

_Yeah_

* * *

A ruiva cantava determinada. Adorava aquela música...afinal...ela fora um presente...

* * *

**Alais**: _What if I? E se _

_Had a thing on the side? - Eu tivesse outro rolo?_

_Made ya cry?- Faria você chorar?_

_Would the rules change up?- As regras mudariam?_

_Or would they still apply?- Ou seriam as mesmas?_

_If I played you like a toy?- Se eu te tratasse como um brinquedo?_

_Sometimes I wish I could act like a boy - Às vezes eu gostaria de poder agir como um garoto_

* * *

O presente mais bem feito que dera aquele que mentira sobre o amor...

* * *

**Alais**: _Can't be get'n mad! – Você não pode ficar irada!_

_What You Mad? – Por que está irada?_

_Can't Handle that! - Não consegue lidar com isso! _

_Can't be get'n mad! - Você não pode ficar irada!_

_What you mad? – Por que está irada?_

_Can't handle that! - Não consegue lidar com isso!_

_Can't be get'n mad! - Você não pode ficar irada!_

_What you mad? – Por que está irada?_

_Can't handle that! - Não consegue lidar com isso!_

_Can't be get'n mad! - Você não pode ficar irada!_

_What you mad? – Por que está irada?_

_Can't handle that! - Não consegue lidar com isso!_

* * *

Queria esquecê-lo de uma vez e acabar com aquele sofrimento que tinha a anos...

* * *

**Alais**: _If I was always goneSe eu estivesse sempre fora,_

_If the sun beat me home - E chegasse em casa de manhã_

_(Would Ya Like That?) - (você ia gostar disso?)_

_Told you I was with my crew - Eu disse que estava com a minha galera,_

_When I knew it wasn't true - Quando eu sabia que era mentira_

_(Would Ya Like That?) - (você ia gostar disso?) _

_If I act like you - Se eu agir como você,_

_Walk a mile off in yo shoes - Andar uma milha como se fosse você_

_(Would Ya Like That?) - (você ia gostar disso?)_

_I'm mess'n with your head again - Eu estou te confundindo de novo,_

_Dose of your own medicine - Uma dose do seu próprio remédio_

* * *

"Lamentar uma dor passada é criar outra dor e sofrer novamente"...era o que ela fazia...mas não conseguia evitar.

* * *

**Alais**: _What if I? E se _

_Had a thing on the side? - Eu tivesse outro rolo?_

_Made ya cry?- Faria você chorar?_

_Would the rules change up?- As regras mudariam?_

_Or would they still apply?- Ou seriam as mesmas?_

_If I played you like a toy?- Se eu te tratasse como um brinquedo?_

_Sometimes I wish I could act like a boy - Às vezes eu gostaria de poder agir como um garoto_

* * *

Ela não era forte o suficiente para isso...não mesmo.

* * *

**Alais**: _Can't be get'n mad! – Você não pode ficar irada!_

_What You Mad? – Por que está irada?_

_Can't Handle that! - Não consegue lidar com isso! _

_Can't be get'n mad! - Você não pode ficar irada!_

_What you mad? – Por que está irada?_

_Can't handle that! - Não consegue lidar com isso!_

_Can't be get'n mad! - Você não pode ficar irada!_

_What you mad? – Por que está irada?_

_Can't handle that! - Não consegue lidar com isso!_

_Can't be get'n mad! - Você não pode ficar irada!_

_What you mad? – Por que está irada?_

_Can't handle that! - Não consegue lidar com isso!_

* * *

Ainda tinha muito o que aprender. Queria ser forte e mostrar que não sofrera por homem nenhum.

* * *

**Alais**: _If I played you... – E se eu brincasse com você?_

_Would yo like that? – Você gostaria disso?_

_Had friends... – Tivesse amigos_

_Would you like that?- Você gostaria disso?_

_Never call? – Nunca ligasse _

_Would you like that? – Você gostaria disso?_

_No no – Não, não_

_You wouldn't like that – Você não gostaria_

_No! – Não!_

* * *

Ainda não entendia como sofrera tanto por alguém que nunca merecera suas lágrimas...ela mudaria isso! Tinha que mudar!

* * *

**Alais**: _What if I? E se _

_Had a thing on the side? - Eu tivesse outro rolo?_

_Made ya cry?- Faria você chorar?_

_Would the rules change up?- As regras mudariam?_

_Or would they still apply?- Ou seriam as mesmas?_

_If I played you like a toy?- Se eu te tratasse como um brinquedo?_

_Sometimes I wish I could act like a boy - Às vezes eu gostaria de poder agir como um garoto_

_Can't Handle That - Não consegue lidar com isso!_

* * *

E ela terminou, contente. Os meninos haviam, realmente, ficado chocados com as vozes que elas possuíam. Se ficassem famosas, o que com certeza não era difícil, fariam muito sucesso.

Eles bateram palmas e elas sorriram, agradecidas.

**Haruhiro**: Meninas...trouxeram roupa de banho?

**Anne**: Nossa...pior que trouxemos!

**Alais**: Realmente...nem sabíamos porque, mas trouxemos.

**Takashi**: Então vamos nadar!

**Takeshi**: Isso ai!! – já tirando a blusa.

**Anisah**: Uai...só se for agora! – sorrindo.

**Hanako**: Nem morta...

**Alais**: Deixa de ser chata Hanako, o que que custa?

**Hanako**: Não tô afim.

**Anisah**: Ahh deixa a estressadinha ai e vamos aproveitar!

**Nicolle**: Mas aonde trocaremos de roupa?

**Neji**: Podem entrar na tenda ali, a Hanako vigia...pode ser?

**Hanako**: Que seja...

**Takeshi**: Se quiserem...eu vigio! – sorriso malicioso.

**Hideko**: Menos Takashi.

**Takeshi**: Mas eu sou o Takeshi ¬¬

**Hideko**: Tá, que seja ¬¬

As meninas pegaram suas coisas e entraram na tenda com Hanako de vigia na porta. Os rapazes tiraram suas blusas e já pularam com tudo no pequeno lago.

Não demorou muito e elas saíram. Anisah usava um biquíni branco de amarrar dos lados, com alças que amarram na nuca. Seu cabelo estava preso num coque frouxo e na perna esquerda, na coxa, havia uma serpente negra, como uma tatuagem.

Alais usava um vermelho vivo, também de amarrar, mas entre os seios ela tinha um pequeno pingente de coração. Nas suas costas era possível ver uma grande fênix. Os cabelos estavam soltos, moldando seu corpo.

Anne usava um biquíni infantil azul marinho. Os cabelos desarrumados e no calcanhar esquerdo era possível ver uma pequena tartaruga verde.

E por último, Nicolle usava um biquíni cinza claro, de amarrar. Havia soltado os cabelos e estava muito tímida. Debaixo do seu umbigo, havia um tigre branco, muito bonito.

**Rapazes(babando)**: Meu...Deus...

Elas sorriram e saíram correndo, pulando com tudo no lago.

**Nicolle**: Que água gostosa...

**Alais**: Q-Que água fria... –batendo os dentes, com frio.

**Anisah**: Se decidam ¬¬

**Anne**: Tá boa – alegre.

E começaram a nadar, despreocupados. Anisah talvez não percebia, mas Takeshi não desviava os olhos dela. Não sabia porque, mas não queria nem desviar o olhar. Ela era tão, mas tão linda...e ainda era divertida, o que o cativara mais ainda.

Ao ver que ela estava distraída, mergulhou e nadou até ela. Se aproximou bastante até que a abraçou fortemente pela cintura. No susto, a morena quase berrou, mas ele a calou, tampando sua boca delicadamente, e sussurrando em seu ouvido.

**Takeshi**: Ei...sou eu. Que tal a gente...se afastar um pouquinho em?

**Anisah**: ...Claro – murmurou, meio surpresa.

Takeshi corou levemente, a encarando.

Anisah sorriu. Ela havia corado muito com o toque dele em sua cintura. Era um toque um tanto tímido que a fez estremecer toda.

Ele a puxou levemente, fazendo-a segui-lo. A levou para um lugar um pouco afastado dos outros e a abraçou, mas pela frente, a encarando docemente.

**Anisah**: O-O que foi?

Takeshi riu baixinho. Ela parecia ser tão ingênua...tão...perfeita.

**Takeshi**: Você é linda.

**Anisah(vermelha)**: O-Obrigada...

Ele se aproximou do ouvido dela e sussurrou com uma voz um tanto...sexy.

**Takeshi**: Fica comigo?

A moça ficou completamente arrepiada. Sentira que suas bochechas comeram a ganhar uma tonalidade escarlate.

**Anisah**: C-Claro...

Ele sorriu, e sorriu como nunca. De uma vez, a puxou para si, selando seus lábios. A menina levara um susto. Não imaginara que ele iria beijá-la daquela forma, mais gostou bastante. Seu...primeiro beijo.

* * *

**Alais**: Ei...Nick! – puxando a amiga pelo braço – Cadê a Anisah?

**Nicolle: **Hein? Hum...suspeito em Alais?

**Alais**: Muito!

**Nicolle**: E o Takashi ou Takeshi, sei lá, também sumiu.

**Alais**: Mais suspeito ainda!

As duas trocaram sorrisinhos maldosos.

**Nicolle**: Mas...quem sou eu pra atrapalhar alguma coisa?

**Alais**: E eu?

Elas riram mais ainda, mas Alais logo reparou que Neji as rondava, com vergonha, não tirava os olhos de Nicolle, parecia que queria conversar com ela. O sorriso da ruiva aumentou e ela logo tratou de dar uma desculpa.

**Alais**: Ô Nick...eu vou ali...e já volto tá?

**Nicolle**: Quer que eu á também?

**Alais**: Não, não, por favor, não se preocupe...fique ai okay? –saindo da água, com um sorriso maroto estampado no rosto.

Nicolle não entendia a reação da amiga, mas deu de ombros. Foi quando sentiu braços envolta da sua cintura. Arrepiou-se por completo.

**Neji**: Que bom que ficou sozinha! –ele sorriu a soltando. – Se assustou?

**Nicolle(vermelhíssima)**: B-Bem...u-um pouco. –sem jeito.

O loiro sequer percebera o jeito diferente de agir da menina, apoiou-se na margem, observando o céu, despreocupado.

**Neji**: Ei, Nick...

**Nicolle**: Sim?

**Neji**: Quando...bem... –ele corou levemente e continuou observando o céu, sem ter a coragem de encarar a morena – Quando você...quer dizer...bem...você...poderia cantar...pra mim? – mais vermelho ainda.

Nicolle corou consideravelmente, mas sorriu. Se ele queria que ela cantasse pra ele queria dizer que ele havia gostado da voz dela não é? E isso já a fazia muito feliz.

**Nicolle**: Claro Neji...com certeza cantarei pra você...só vai ter que esperar eu compor uma boa música sim?

O loiro ficou animado e a encarou contente.

**Neji**: Está falando... –ele se cala. Não havia notado o quão estava perto da menina. Estavam tão perto que as vezes era possível sentir a respiração dela em si. Suas bochechas coraram levemente. Sequer entendia isso. Nicolle era apenas sua amiga não? Não tinha motivos para ficar envergonhado assim na frente dela...certo?

Errado. A verdade é que ela era a única menina que ele verdadeiramente se importava. Era a única que o fazia feliz...não resistiu. A puxou pela cintura, a abraçando fortemente. Ele não hesitaria em pedir...o que queria desde o início.

Nicolle corou violentamente. O que ele queria afinal? Seu coração batia forte, quase saindo para fora do peito.

**Neji**: Vem cá... –ele saiu da água, a puxando consigo, com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

Nicolle o seguiu sem hesitar. Estava curiosa com o que o loiro poderia te mostrar. O seguiu calmamente. Fora levada até um lugar mais escondido e afastado dos demais. Neji assentou-se e a puxou para assentar-se no seu colo.

**Nicolle**: O Q-que foi Neji-kun?

Mas este nada disse. Afundou seu rosto no pescoço da menina ainda sentindo o leve cheiro do seu perfume inebriante. Sua mão ainda permanecia na cintura da morena, acariciando levemente sua pele macia.

Nicolle não conseguia fazer nada, e nem queria. Sentir a respiração dele em seu pescoço lhe causava solavancos no estômago. Era um sensação muito boa. Foi quando sentiu os lábios do rapaz em contato com a sua pele.

**P. Nicolle**: N-Neji...e-eu não acredito!! –ela estava muito vermelha...mas muito mesmo, tanto que...

**P. Nicolle**: AHHH NÃO!! PERAI!! CALMA AÊ NICK!! NADA DE DEIXAR SUAS ORELHAS E RABO APARECEREM!!

Ela respirava fundo. Não queria que aquele momento acabasse, mas também não queria que ele descobrisse que ela era uma mutante.

O loiro não havia percebido que a menina se arrepiara e tremia um pouco. Afastou-se do pescoço dela e sorriu para a moça. Começou a se aproximar dos lábios dela com cautela, não queria assustá-la.

Nicolle não conseguia. Ela não sabia mais como se acalmar!! Ele estava quase a beijando!! Sentiu um comichão nas orelhas que indicava que já tava na hora de dar um jeito.

Se levantou rapidamente, se separando dele.

**Nicolle**: E-Eu preciso...ir!! –e saiu correndo, bem a tempo, pulando no meio do mato na mesma hora em que seu rabo e suas orelhas apareceram.

**P. Nicolle**: EU QUERO ME MATAR!! AHHH POR QUE EU NÃO AGUENTEI MAIS?? ELE JÁ IA ME BEIJAR!! NICOLLE SUA BURRA!! TAPADA!! IDIOTA!!

Neji abaixou a cabeça triste. Será que Nicolle não gostava dele...daquele jeito? Será que ele não conseguia mexer com ela do mesmo jeito que ela mexia com ele?

Se levantou e voltou ao rio, mas no caminho, pode ver Anisah e Takeshi ou Takashi...ele não sabia quem. Ao ver os dois juntos, sorriu de canto. Eles realmente não perdiam tempo. Deu de ombros e continuou andando. Tinha que planejar um jeito de ficar sozinho novamente com Nicolle...quem sabe Alais ajudava?

_Continua..._

* * *

Okay, okay, demoramos muito, admitimos, mas esse capitulo deu 27 paginas no word! É muita coisa! Sem contar, que eu(Haru) tive que fazer esse capitulo todo sozinha. A Ky está com dengue...e se encontra internada...então provavelmente, até ela melhorar, nossas fics vão ficar atrasadas okay? Sintimos muito.

Agradeço a todos por terem nos mandado reviews...responderemos no próximo capitulo que assim estaremos as duas aqui para respondê-las sim? n.n

Onegai...mandem reviews...são elas que nos animam a continuar escrevendo!!

Beijos

Haru-chan


End file.
